Special Doctor
by Apine Shim
Summary: BOY x BOY -Kim Jaejoong seorang radiografer yang kini bertemu dengan Jung Yunho orang masa lalunya yang kini malah menjadi dokter Radiologi. Mau tidak mau dia harus bekerja dengan Yunho. Jung Yunho dokter muda yang mempunyai seorang putra Jung Changmin yang menggemaskan! Ada apakah sebenarnya antara Yunho dan Jaejoong?.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Special Doctor

Genre : Romance, drama

Rate : T

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, MinKyu, Go ahra, BoA

Lengh : 1 of ?

Ini fanfiction yang terinspirasi

saat pin PKL di Rumah Sakit. Hehe

Adapun istilah-istilah

yang tidak dimengerti

bisa ditanyakan ke apine, ok

I try to my best to write this

so no bash no copas,

i hope you enjoy readers

let's comment raeders

Cek this out

Terlihat mobil sport berwarna silver

Tengah memasukki parkiran

rumah sakit ternama di Seoul.

Seoul International Hospital.

Nama rumah sakit tersebut.

Didalamnya ternyata terdapat

seorang _namja_ tampan

bermata tajam layaknya musang.

Berwajah kecil namun tegas

serta bibir tebal berbentuk hati

yang tengah menyinggungkan

sedikit senyuman didepan

kaca mobilnya sambil

merapikan rambutnya.

Dan kemudian berjalan menuju

pintu masuk rumah sakit.

Sambil menenteng jas

berwarna putih ditangan kirinya

dan tas jinjing berwarna coklat

ditangan yang satunya.

"_Annyeong_ ...Jung _Euisanim.._"

sapa salah seorang perawat

yang kebetulan berpapasan

dengan _namja_ bermata musang itu.

Jung Yunho atau lebih tepatnya

dr. Jung Yunho, Sp. Rad.

(Ini gelar di Indonesia

untuk dokter spesialis

radiologi master science,

kalo dikorea pine gak ngerti. hehe)

nama _namja_ bermata musang itu

yang ternyata seorang

dokter spesialis Radiologi

diRumah Sakit Internasional Seoul.

Sang dokter tersenyum simpul

kepada orang-orang Rumah Sakit

yang kebetulan menyapanya

disepanjang perjalanannya

menuju ruangannya, di Instalasi Radiologi.

dr. Jung Yunho adalah seorang

dokter spesialis radiologi

yang tergolong masih muda.

Usianya baru 27 th

namun dia sudah mendapatkan

gelar masternya

dan sudah bekerja sekitar 1 tahun.

Dan tentunya dia masih _single._

Walaupun dia kini sudah

mempunyai seorang putra.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya

bagaimana bisa seorang

yang masih sendiri sudah

mempunyai seorang putra?

Yah Jung Changmin nama putranya.

Dia sebenarnya adalah anak

dari kakak sepupu perempuan yunho.

Dia meninggal bersama suaminya

saat kembali dari Rumah Sakit

bersama dengan bayinya.

Bayi laki-laki yang baru sehari

dilahirkan itu selamat saat kecelakaan.

Sedangkan orang tuanya

meninggal ditempat.

Dengan terpaksa yunho lah

yang merawat bayi itu.

karena saudara-saudaranya

yang lain tidak mau merawatnya.

Daripada bayi itu dimasukkan

kedalam panti asuhan akhirnya yunho

merawatnya dengan bantuan _eomma_nya.

Disamping juga karena yunho

sangat dekat dengan

kakak sepupu perempuannya itu.

"hah...?!" helaan nafas itu

terdengar diruangan dr. Jung

saat dokter muda itu

telah memasukki ruangannya

dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya.

'TOK...TOK'

"_mian_ Jung _euisanim_..."

Kata seorang pegawai

di Instalasi Radiologi tempat yunho bekerja.

Seorang _namja_ nan imut

berkulit putih nampak memasukki

ruangan yunho dengan membawa

berkas yang mungkin merupakan

berkas pemeriksaan pasien.

"_ne_ masuklah Su

dan panggil _hyung_ seperti biasa saja"

balasnya yang tengah berdiri

sambil memakai jaket berwarna putihnya

yang sedari tadi dia tenteng

saat memasukki Rumah Sakit.

"_aniyo _ini ditempat kerja

seharusnya aku memanggilmu

seperti itu _hyung _jung _euisanim_"

kata namja imut bernama

Kim Junsu yang merupakan

salah satu radiografer di Rumah sakit .

sambil membenahi letak kerah

jas putih yang dipakai yunho.

"cepatlah menikah _hyung_

jung _euisanim _biar ada

yang mengurusmu, cha sudah rapi"

tambah junsu setelah

merapikan jas milik yunho.

"haha aku masih terlalu muda

untuk menikah su dan

jika kau seperti ini terus aku

bisa dicincang oleh dr. Park..."

"makanya menikahlah

kau tidak kasihan dengan minnie?

Dan lihat tadi menggunakan

jas saja tidak rapi"

kata junsu sambil mencebilkan

bibirnya.

Dan terlihat sangat imut.

"apa kau melakukan

ini juga pada dr. Park?"

"yak...! tentu saja _hyung_

dia kan tunanganku bahkan

aku bisa melakukkan yang

lebih dari sekedar merapikan jasnya"

jawab junsu polos.

"ah _jinjjayo_?

Apa kalian sudah melakukan 'itu'? "

Pertanyaan yunho sukses

membuat pipi junsu bersemu merah.

"yak _hyung_ berhenti mengodaku"

kata junsu yang sudah malu

karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkan yunho.

"haha _arraseo. _Ada apa kau kemari?"

"ah _ye_ aku hampir lupa,

ini ada pemeriksaan HSG yang

harus _euisanim_ lakukan"

kata namja imut itu sambil

menyerahkan berkas pemeriksaan pasien.

(HSG atau Hysterosalpingography

adalah pemeriksaan radiologi

untuk melihat sistem reproduksi

pada wanita)

"_mwo_? HSG?

Bukankah itu tugas BoA _euisanim_?

Ini pemeriksaan daerah sensitif

pada _yeoja_ su lagipula disini ada

dokter _yeoja _kenapa mesti aku?"

"aku tahu _euisanim_...

tapi pasiennya hanya mau

diperiksa olehmu dan bahkan

dia juga memesanku untuk menjadi

radiografer pendampingmu

padahal ada ahra"

kata junsu yang ikut sebal dengan permintaan seorang pasien.

Sudah tidak menjadi rahasia umum lagi jika ada pasien _yeoja_ yang hanya mau diperiksa oleh yunho atau junsu. Mengingat mereka berdua merupakan dokter dan radiografer yang sangat tampan.

"aissshhh... bilang saja aku sedang sibuk lagipula ini jatah BoA_ euisanim_ untuk pemeriksaan dengan menggunakan media kontras" jawab yunho tegas.

(Media Kontras merupakan bahan yang digunakan untuk memperjelas jaringan-jaringan atau suatu organ yang diperiksa pada pemeriksaan radiologi)

"tapi _euisanim_..."

"kau mau mengambil pemeriksaan ini?"

"_aniyo_... baiklah aku akan bicara pada pasiennya lagi dan dengan BoA _euisanim_ terlebih dulu"

Bukannya Yunho tidak berani dan tidak bisa melakukan pemeriksaan HSG namun, karena pemeriksaan ini adalah pemeriksaan yang menyangkut organ sensitif pada wanita jadi dia berpikir lebih baik dokter wanitalah yang memeriksanya.

Ditempat lain, seorang _namja_ cantik tengah menatap laptopnya dengan perasaan was-was. Mata besarnya sesekali membuka menutup menatap layar dilaptopnya dan kedua tangannya yang digenggam erat. Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. Bibir merah merekah seperti buah _cherry _itu sesekali mengatup membuka tutup dan dia gigit.

Dengan hati-hati dia mengarahkan _kursor _pada tampilan ikon dilaptopnya yang memang ingin dia lihat.

'KLIK'

Terbukalah jendela sebuah situs terkenal dikorea. Rupanya namja cantik itu tengah membuka situs atau website penerimaan pegawai negeri dirumah sakit .

Dengan perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya. _Namja_ cantik itu perlahan men_scro_l _mouse_ kebawah untuk mencari apakah ada namanya dalam pengumuman penerimaan pegawai negeri tersebut.

"_eottohke_... apa namaku tidak ada?" katanya yang mulai cemas men_scrol mouse_nya kebawah.

Namja cantik itu perlahan-lahan mengecek satu persatu kolom nama yang tertera pada layar laptopnya yang berisi nama-nama yang diterima sebagai pegawai negeri seoul khususnya pada bagian pegawai kesehatan.

"Kim Jaejoong.. kim jaejoong mana mana..."

_Namja_ cantik itu menggumankan namanya disela-sela pencarian namanya.

'TOK..TOK..TOK'

"jae bagaimana? Kau sudah mengeceknya?"

"sebentar _eomma _aku sedang mengeceknya" balas _namja _cantik bernama kim jaejoong pada sang _eomma _yang tengah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan cemas.

Rupanya sang _eomma_ juga tengah gugup menanti hasil penerimaan pegawai negeri dimana sang putra telah mendaftarkan dirinya.

"_ppaliwa_ jae... satidaknya buka pintunya dan biarkan _eomma _melihatnya juga"

"_sirro eomma_ nanti aku kabari"

Jaejoong tetap berkutat dengan lapton didepannya dengan perasaan cemas. Pasalnya pengumuman ini sangat penting bagi dia. Menjadi seorang pegawai negeri adalah impiannya dari dulu.

Tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti dan kedua _doe eyes_nya besarnya terbelalak serta tak lupa mulutnya yang terbuka. Seperti orang yang terkejt jika melihat sesuatu. Dan secara tiba-tiba dia berteriak memanggil _eomma_nya

"_EOMMMAAAAA_..."

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG JANGAN BERTERIAK _EOMMA _MASIH BISA MENDENGARMU...MAKANYA BUKA PINTUNYA. DAN APAKAH KAU TIDAK DITERIMA?." Jawab sang _eomma_ yang juga ikut berteriak.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini dia lanjutan ffnya... semoga tidak mengecewakan

Banyak istilah radiologi. Tapi pin coba kasih penjelasaanya supaya readers gak kebingungakn. Ok

Dan maaf terbelit-belit pin buntu, haha

Cek this out

"_EOMMMAAAAA_..."

"YAK KIM JAEJOONG JANGAN BERTERIAK _EOMMA _MASIH BISA MENDENGARMU...MAKANYA BUKA PINTUNYA. DAN APAKAH KAU TIDAK DITERIMA?." Jawab sang _eomma_ yang juga ikut berteriak.

-**Special Doctor Part 2-**

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya tengah berteriak tidak tenang didepan kamar sang anak.

"JAE BUKA PINTUNYAAAA..."

'CEKLEK'

"_eommaaa_..."

Kata jaejoong saat membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menghambur memeluk sang _eomma._

"jae _gwaenchana_?"

Sang_ eomma_ tampak sangat khawatir karena tiba-tiba jaejoong memeluknya dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar. Tangannya mengusap punggung jaejoong dengan sangat hati-hati. Menyalurkan ketenangan kepada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"_gwaenchana ne_ mungkin memang bukan rejekinya _uljima_~"

"tapi _eomma _bukan begitu akk..kuu..."

Kata jaejoong lagi sambil berkaca-kaca. Bibir _cherry_nya sedikit mengerucut.

"Yak..! kim jaejoong kau itu _namja_. Masa begitu saja menangis. Tidak masalah jika kau ditolak _eomma_ tetap akan menjadi _eomma_mu..!"

"yak _eomma_ kenapa bicara ngawur seperti itu?" kata jaejoong lagi yang kini sudah melepaskan pelukkannya dari sang _eomma_ dan tengah mengusap air matanya.

"aisshhh...anak ini, apanya yang salah dengan kata-kata _eomma_ eoh? Beraninya membentak _eomma_. Isshh... anak nakal!" balas sang _eomma_ yang langsung memukul pelan kepala jaejoong.

"_appoyo~ eomma_ stop it..!"

"hei kemari kau anak nakal...!"

Dan yah terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara jaejoong dengan sang _eomma_ dirumah sederhana mereka. Dan entah sampai kapan ibu dan anak itu akan berhenti.

Di instalasi radiologi Rumah sakit Internasional Seoul tampak sangan sibuk. Para radiografer sibuk memeriksa atau lebih tepatya memfoto pasien. Sedangkan para dokter ada yang memeriksa pasien serta ada yang didalam ruangannya membaca hasil foto rontgen pasien.

Nampak seorang radiografer _namja _nan imut bernama kim junsu itu tengah melayani pasien _yeoja _yang nampaknya sangat membuat junsu kesal.

"_agashi_...celananya dilepas juga tidak?" tanya sang pasien_ yeoja_ yang berada dalam bilik khusus untuk menganti pakaian.

"_aniyo_ yang diperiksa bagian dada _noona_ jadi hanya membuka bra _noona_,kalo _noona_ membawa kalung tolong kalungnya dilepas serta ganti baju dengan baju pasien berwarna putih yang sudah ada didalam" jelas junsu panjang lebar untuk yang beberapa kalinya. Karena sang pasien terus bertanya pada junsu

Junsu sendiri kini tengah menyiapkan pesawat sinar-x serta kaset yang telah dia sandarkan pada bucky stand (standar kaset yang berdiri untuk fiksasi kaset yang biasanya digunakan untuk pasien yang kooperatif atau sadar dan bisa berdiri. Kebanyakkan pemeriksaan dada menggunakan bucky stand).

"sudah selesai _noona_?"

"ye _agashi_ tampan" balas pasien junsu yang kini keluar dengan baju pasien berwarna putih.

Betapa terkejutnya junsu saat si pasien _yeoja_ menggunakan baju pasien tidak dengan benar. Padahal dari tadi junsu telah menjelaskan dengan baik.

"aisshh... _noona_ talinya diikat kebelakang bukan kedepan" kata junsu jengah.

Bagaimana tidak? Baju pasien yang seharusnya talinya diikat kebelakang malah diikat kedapan sehingga bagian dada yang seharusnya tertutupi kini nyaris terlihat. Untung junsu langsung membalikkan badan saat melihat pasien _yeoja_nya itu. berharap menggoda junsu eoh?

"ah memangnya kenapa _agashi_? Bukankah seperti ini tidak apa-apa?" kata pasien yeoja itu lagi sambil dibuat-buat.

"_mianhae_ tapi sekarang sedang banyak pasien yang menunggu jadi turuti saja apa kataku noona eunjung"

Kata junsu lagi menyebut nama pasien _yeoja_ itu.

"ah _ye_ _arrasseo_" kata pasien bernama eunjung itu dan akhirnya menuruti apa kata junsu.

Kalo seperti ini bisa-bisa junsu mati muda dan gagal menikah dengan dr. Park. Banyak sekali pasien yang jika dia tangani bukannya menurut tapi malah makin membuat junsu kerepotan.

Disisi lain tampak dua dokter mudah nan tampan tengah berada diruangan CR (CR atau Computed Radiography semacam komputer untuk melihat hasil gambar radiologi). Kedua dokter yang berbeda spesialisnya itu tampak fokus menatap layar komputer yang terdapat foto hasil pemeriksaan pasien.

"sepertinya didaerah sini frakturnya Park _euisanim_" kata dr. Jung yang merupakan dokter spesialis radiologi yang kini tengah bersama dengan dr. Park yang merupakan dokter spesialis othopedi (spesialis tulang) yang tegah menunjukkan letak fraktur (patah tulang) pada sebuah gambar dilayar komputer.

"hmm..."

Dr. Park hanya menggumam menanggapi dr. Jung dan terus fokus pada layar komputer memastikan kebenarannya.

"ne jika kita foto satu kali lagi dengan posisi lateral mungkin bisa terlihat." Seru dr. Jung memberikan saran. (posisi lateral adalah posisi dengan objek yang difoto menyamping)

"hmm baiklah aku terserah padamu yang penting bagian ini harus terlihat agar aku bisa mengoperasinya dengan baik" ucap dr. Park sambil menunjuk-unjuk bagian yang harus terlihat pada layar komputer.

"arrasseo" jawab dr. Jung

"siapa yang bertugas memfotonya? Serahkah saja pada junsu" kata dr. Park lagi.

"hahaha junsu sedang bertugas diruangan khusus pemeriksaan Thorax. Apa semalam belum cukup? Sampai-sampai kau masih merindukannya"

(pemeriksaan Thorax adalah pemeriksan pada bagian dada)

"yak jung yunho pervert..!"

"hei aku begini karena siapa eoh?" balas dr. Jung sambil memukul kecil lengan dr. Park.

"aisshhh... sudahlah cepat foto lagi pasienku"

"_arrasseo _aku akan memanggil ahra untuk memfotonya satu kali lagi"

#####################

-Seoul 07.00 KST-

Jaejoong berjalan santai dari halte menuju Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul. Dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih bak boneka porselain itu.

Bibir _cherry_nya tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman saat dia melalui karyawan atau para tenaga kesehatan di rumah sakit terbesar korean selatan.

"_joesonghamnida_ apa kau tahu ruangan radiologi disini?" tanya jaejoong kepada salah satu perawat yang kebetulan melintas.

"oh jalan saja lurus terus nanti ada papan nama besar berbagai bangsal dan ruangan. Disitu sudah jelas terdapat petanya juga" balas sang perawat.

"ah _ye ghamsahamnida_" kata jaejoong lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi kearah yang ditunjuk sang perawat.

"ah _chakkamanyo agashi_" tambah sang perawat _yeoja_ itu yang tiba-tiba mencengkeram tangan jaejoong. Yang sontak membuat jaejoong berhenti dan mau tak mau menoleh lagi kearah perawat _yeoja_ itu.

"_naega_ jessica _imnida_ perawat dari bangsal melati, hubungi aku ne kalo sudah selesai" katanya lagi sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang jaejoong yakini adalah kertas bertuliskan nomer telepon sang perawat. Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya den berbicara agak dibuat-buat. Menggoda jaejoong rupanya?

Jaejoong hanya bersikap sewajarnya saja. Pasalnya kejadian seperti ini sering dia alami sebelumnya. Dengan tenang dia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan meremas kertas pemberian perawat genit itu serta membuangnya ketempat yang bertulis kan 'Sampah An Organik'.

Diruangan radiologi tampak masih sangat sepi. Saat jaejoong datang hanya ada petugas administrasi yang sudah datang. Mungkin para karyawan sedang mengikuti apel pagi terlebih dahulu, pasalnya saat jaejoong tiba dirumah sakit ini dihalaman depan gerbang bagian timur sedang ada apel pagi.

"ah jeosonghamnida ahjumma" sapa jaejoong dengan senyum terbaiknya. Dan tidak lupa membungkukkan badannya.

"_nde eotteoke osyeosseumnikka_?" kata yeoja paruh baya yang bekerja pada bagian administrasi diradiologi Rumah Sakit.

"_jeo-neun_ kim jaejoong _imnida_, radiografer baru disini. Kata direktur aku mesti langsung kesini"

"ah _ye_ tadi _sajangmin_ menelponku dan akan ada radiografer baru disini, masuklah jaejoong-_ssi_"

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah seorang yeoja dan namja yang mengenakan seragam radiografer memasuki ruangan administrasi.

"nah jaejoong-ssi itu go ahra dan kim junsu, mereka radiografer disini" ucap ahjumma administrasi itu sambil menunjuk ahra dan junsu bergantian.

"ah ye ahjumma panggil jaejoong saja, ah annyeong ahra-ssi dan junsu-ssi"

"whoaa~ kau radiografer baru disini?" tanya junsu antusias. Berbeda dengan ahra yang hanya melirik sekilas jaejoong dan langsung pergi keruangan khusus radiografer.

"isshhh...yeoja iblis itu benar-benar tidak sopan" kata junsu setelat kepergian ahra.

"maksud junsu-ssi ahra?"

"_ye_ kau harus terbiasa ne pada _yeoja_ iblis itu, dan ah panggil junsu saja ne" pinta junsu pada jaejoong.

"ah _arraseo_..."

"_annyeonghi jumuseyo yeorobun_~" datang satu lagi yeoja yang kelihatannya dia seorang dokter. Terlihat dari pakaiannya karena _yeoja_ berambut panjang itu mengenakan jas putih.

"annyeong BoA _euisanim_" sapa junsu dan _ahjumma_ administrasi itu.

"kau radiografer baru disini?" tanya BoA euisanim pada jaejoong.

"ye euisanim"

"semoga betah disini dan bekerjalah dengan baik dan benar. Kau tahu kan rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit terkenal yang tidak memperkerjakan orang yang tidak kompeten" tambah BoA _euisanim _dan langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju ruangannya.

"annyeong ahjumma lee"

Sapa yunho saat memasuki

Ruang radiologi.

"ah ye jung euisanim. Ah siapa ini?"

Tanya _ahjumma_ lee saat yunho

Membawa changmin. Putra kecilnya.

"minnie beri salam pada

_ahjumma_" kata yunho.

"ah _nde annyeong_ lee _ahjumma_"

Jawab changmin kecil sambil

Memperlihatkan deretan giginya

Yang tidak bersih itu. pasalnya

Bocah kecil itu kini tengah

Mengemut permen coklat.

"apa radiografer yang baru sudah

Datang ahjumma?" tanya yunho

Sebelum memasuki ruangannya

Yang berada di belakang

Ruangan pemeriksaan kamar 1.

"sudah _euisanim_, dia sedang bersama

Kepala ruang kim junsu"

"_ahjumma_ panggil aku yunho

saja" pinta yunho.

"_aniyo _kau seorang dokter"

Saat yunho dan changmin akan

Memasuki ruangan yunho.

Tampak junsu tengah menjelaskan

Atau meorientasi jaejoong dengan

Berbagai peralatan yang akan

Jaejoong gunakan untuk bekerja.

"joongie kamar 1 ini biasanya digunakan

Untuk pemeriksaan thorax saja"

Jelas junsu memperkenalkan

Pesawat sinar-x yang biasa

Digunakan untuk pemeriksaan.

Jaejoong tengah mengamati sistem kerja

Pesawat itu dengan baik.

Dia memperhatikan penjelasan junsu

Yang merupakan kepala ruangan

Dengan sangat baik.

Saat jaejoong dan junsu tengah

Asyik berkutat dengan pesawat. Tanpa

Jaejoong sadari sepasang mata musang

Nan tajam itu menyinggungkan

Senyumannya mengeringai.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Special Doctor part 3

Genre : Romance Drama

Cast : YunJae of course, YooSu, Changmin and others

Rate : T-readers mau apa? XD

Sorry kelamaan update soalnya otak lagi buntu. Terus lagi gak ada modem agak susah ngesharenya, XD

Sorry typos everywhere~ because i'm no profesional writer.

But i hope you enjoy with my story.

This is my original story so, no bash no copas but i received your comment readers.

Cek this out

-Jaejoong's PoV-

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja.

Aku bahkan tidak menyangka

akan diterima disini.

Kalau boleh aku memilih, aku tidak ingin

memilih rumah sakit ini.

Walaupun rumah sakit ini adalah rumah

sakit yang sangat terkenal.

Tapi? Yah kenangan itu

terlalu menyedihkan.

Aku berjalan dengan

pasti menyusuri

Koridor rumah sakit ini,

beberapa kali aku menghela

napas panjang.

'Kim Jaejoong kau harus tenang'

batinku pada diriku sendiri menyemangati.

"ah ini tempatnya?" kataku saat

aku sudah berdiri pada ruangan

yang bertuliskan

'Radiology Instalation'

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan

pasti untuk memasukinya.

"Kim Jaejoong _hwaiting_...!"

-Jaejoong's PoV End-

-Normal's PoV-

Kim Junsu._ Namja_ cantik itu ini tengah menerangkan seluk-beluk pesawat sinar-x kepada radiografer baru.

"bagaimana Jaejoong-_ssi_? Kau paham?" tanya Junsu pada _namja_ cantik yang sedari tadi tengah mencoba mengoperasikan pesawat sinar-x di kamar 1.

"eh _ye_, panggil aku _hyung _saja _ne_ suie" pinta Jaejoong.

"ah tentu saja_ hyung_..." balas Junsu yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"kau tahu _hyung_? Dari dulu aku berharap bisa punya teman baik seperti _hyung_" katanya lagi.

"hahaha nde anggap saja aku hyungmu"

Saat Jaejoong tengah asyik mencoba pesawat sinar-x yang ditunjukkan Junsu padanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil menghampiri mereke. Tepatnya menghampiri Junsu.

"Junsu _jucci_~" teriak anak laki-laki itu dengan suara khasnya yang sangat melengking itu.

"whoaa... minnie, kau kesini dengan siapa?" tanya junsu yang langsung mengendong anak kecil yang dia panggil minnie.

"belcama dengan _appa jucchi_..." jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang terlihat menghitam karena memakan _black chocolate_. Ditangannya terdapat _black chocolate_ dengan merek terkenal yang di beli dari Jholics.

"aigoo... kenapa dr. Jung memberikan coklat seperti ini? Nanti gigimu sakit" kata Junsu lagi sambil mencubit kecil hidung Changmin.

"minnie yang minta jucchi~ dan jangan mencibit hidungku..!" balas Changmin sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"hahaha, ye ye. Ah iya _hyung _kenalkan ini changmin anak dari dr. Jung "

Junsu memperkenalkan changmin pada jaejoong yang saat itu tengah asyik memcoba lampu _kolimator _pada pesawat sinar-x. Mau tak mau membuat jaejoong beralih menatap changmin.

"nah minnie ini jaejoong ahjusshi, dia baru disini."

"_jinjja_? _Yeoppo_..." kata Changmin yang membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong tertawa. Anak berusia 3 tahun itu ini berangsut menundukkan kepalanya didada junsu karena malu.

"aigooo... malu eoh?" goda Junsu.

Jaejoong membelai rambut changmin sambil tersenyum.

"hai Changmin.. " kata Jaejoong.

"_ahjusshi yeoppo_, gendong Changmin" pinta Changmin yang langsung mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan changmin. Dia langsung mengendong anak bertubuh gempal itu.

"aigoo... minnie berat nde" komentar Jaejoong saat mengendong changmin. Dia mencubit kecil pipi gempal Changmin. Dan itu Changmin malu.

"aisshh... anak ini pintar sekali mengenali orang, biasanya dia tidak bisa seakrab itu dengan orang baru _hyung_. Mungkin dia tahu kalo_ hyung_ orang yang baik" kata Junsu yang terheran mendengar tingkah lucu Changmin. Yang langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru saja dia kenal.

"ah_ jinjjayo_? Dia sangat manis suie"

Jaejoong mengendong Changmin sambil mengusap-usap sayang kepala Changmin.

"dia anak siapa Suie?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini tengah membersihkan sisa-sisa coklat yang menempel dibibir Changmin.

"dia putra dr. Jung, dr. Jung Yunho salah satu dokter spesialis radiologi disini"

'DEG'

"_mwo_? dr. Jung..Juuung..Yunho?" kata Jaejoong agak sedikit terbata.

Wajahnya berubah saat mendengar nama Jung Yunho. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Badannya kini mulai bergetar hebat mendengar nama itu. junsu yang melihat perubahan raut wajah jaejoong mengeryitkan keningnya heran.

"_waeyo hyung_?" tanya Junsu.

"ah _ani_..."

"_gwaenchanayo_?"

"_nde_..." jawab Jaejoong yang mendadak sangat gugup.

"_ahjucci jinaeyo_? " suara Changmin membuyarkan kegugupan Jaejoong. Kini bocah berusia 3 tahun yang berada dalam gendongannya mengusap pipi Jaejoong. Memastikan apakah _ahjusshi _cantiknya itu baik-baik saja.

"_nde ahjusshi _baik-baik saja minnie" balas Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi changmin, menyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"aisshhh... bahkan dia kau cium saja tidak apa-apa _hyung_, biasanya kalo aku cium pasti marah. Minnie napeun" Junsu menimpali sambil mengacak-acak rambut Changmin.

"ah jaejoongie kau disini rupanya, dr. jung mencarimu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu jadi kau diminta untuk keruangannya" kata _ahjumma _Lee pekerja administrasi dirumah sakit tempat jaejoong dan Junsu bekerja.

"_mwo_? aku _ahjumma_? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang berusaha setenang mungkin.

"_molla_, tapi sepertinya dia ingin berkenalan denganmu, _cha_ kesanalah Jae. Kau bisa lewat pintu belakang dari ruangan ini, ruangan dr. Jung ada dibelakang ruangan ini" jelas Lee _ahjumma_.

"_ye ahjumma_ aku akan kesana" balas Jaejoong sedikit kikuk. Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu dengan Jaejoong. Raut wajahnya berubah jika dia mendengar nama Jung Yunho.

"_cha jucchi_ keluangan _appa_, _appa_ beluang tidak nakal kok" tukas changmin tiba-tiba yang msih berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Dan membuat Junsu dan Lee _ahjumma _tertawa. bagaimana tidak? Bocah 3 tahun itu mengatai appanya sendiri beruang? Haha seorang Jung Yunho dr. berdarah ingin seperti dia ternyata mempunyai julukkan beruang oleh sang anak.

Jaejoong sendiri hanya tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Pasalnya dia tidak ingin bertemu orang yang selama ini dia hindari. Tapi apa boleh dikata? Dia sudah terjun sejauh ini. Jika dia tahu begini dia tidak akan mendaftar sebagai PNS dan lebih memilih mengundurkan diri ketimbang harus bertemu dengan Yunho. Namun, dia ingat dengan sang _eomma_ yang sangat mendambakkannya bisa masuk PNS.

"_ppaliwa jucchi_" seru bocah berusia 3 tahun yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong.

"ah _nde_ minnie, kita ke _appa_ mu _ne_~"

Dengan langkah yang sangat berat Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruangan Yunho. Dia sempat berhenti saat ingin membuka pintu ruangan dr. Jung tersebut, namun bocah kecil yang yang berada digendongan Jaejoong langsung berteriak.

"_appa_...ada _jucchi yeoppo_~" teriak Changmin yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong dan langsung mendorong pintu ruangan Yunho. Dan mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho.

Ruangan milik Yunho sangat sederhana. Seperti ruangan-ruangan dokter pada umumnya. Terdapat tiga kursi satu untuk Yunho, dua lainnya mungkin untuk tamu yang ingin berkonsultasi dengannya. Sebuah meja kerja milik Yunho yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai perkakas milik Yunho seperti, Komputer lengkap dengan jaringan internetnya, sebuah printer, buku-buku tentang dunia radiologi juga yang lainnya. Disebelah kanan dekat tembok terpasang _Viewing Box_ yang berguna untuk membaca hasil _radiograf _pasien. (_Radiograf_ adalah hasil foto _rontgen_ pasien)

Tampak Yunho tengah sibuk membaca hasil foto _rontgen_ pasien. Ada sekitar 5 foto yang ditempelkan pada _viewing box. _2 diantaranya foto _Thorax_, 2 foto _cranium_ (kepala)dan 1 foto _antebrachi_ (lengan bawah )yang tampak terjadi_ fraktur_ (patah tulang) pada sisi _distal_nya (distal = sisi bagian bawah)

"Minnie~ ada kue kau mau tidak?"

tanya Junsu yang langsung masuk keruangan Yunho.

"ah_ mianhae_ dr. Jung" kata Junsu lagi.

"_gwaenchana_ Su, cha tolong ajak Minnie sebentar"

Balas Yunho yang langsung memberikan Changmin pada Junsu.

"_Minnie_ ikut Junsu jusshi dulu _ne_, dia punya kue"

"ah _jinjja_? _Jucchi_ punya kue?"

Changmin yang mendengar kata kue langsung

antusias.

Sepeninggal Junsu dan si kecil Changmin,

Jaejoong dan Yunho tampak masih sangat

Kikuk.

Akhirnya Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya.

Dan berniat untuk meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Sebelum Yunho menginterupsinya.

"Minnie~ ada kue kau mau tidak?"

tanya Junsu yang langsung masuk keruangan Yunho.

"ah_ mianhae_ dr. Jung" kata Junsu lagi.

"_gwaenchana_ Su, cha tolong ajak Minnie sebentar"

Balas Yunho yang langsung memberikan Changmin pada Junsu.

"_Minnie_ ikut Junsu jusshi dulu _ne_, dia punya kue"

"ah _jinjja_? _Jucchi_ punya kue?"

Changmin yang mendengar kata kue langsung

antusias.

"Jae~ kemana kau selama ini? Hampir 5 th ini aku mencarimu dan aku hampir gila!" kata Yunho tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejoong kaget bukan main. Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan perasaan dan pikirannya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho. Dia membuang nafasnya berat dan kemudian berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan dadakkan dari Yunho.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mencariku _jung euisanim_, _mian_ jika tidak ada keperluan saya pergi, ah selamat atas pernikahan anda dengan tiffany. Changmin anakmu dengan dia bukan?" balas Jaejoong bersikap setenang mungkin.

"ah itu, kau salah paham Jae. Sebenarnya Changmin itu. . . "

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong sudah dulu memotong pembicaraan Yunho.

"tidak perlu dijelaskan, pasti itu sudah jelas. _Mianhae_ Jung _euisanim _aku mesti berorientasi dengan pesawat yang ada disini".

Jaejoong langsung beranjak dari ruangan Yunho.

Dan membuat Yunho mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal

Sepertinya Yunho dan Jaejoong punya cerita masa lalu yang tidak ada orang lain yang tahu.

Sementara itu Junsu dibuat kerepotan oleh Changmin yang sedari tadi merengek minta dibelikan es cream. Padahal hari ini pasien sangat banyak. Namun mau tidak mau dia harus melayani Changmin.

Karena sanga appa dr. Jung Yunho itu juga tidak kalah sibuknya.

"Jae _hyung_, kau bisa menggunakan _CT Scan_ bukan? Ku lihat kompetensimu di D4 adalah _CT Scan_" tanya Junsu disela-sela dia menenangkan Changmin yang merengek.

"ah _ye_ Suie, _waeyo_?" tanya Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tak kalah sibuknya dengan Junsu. Dia kini sedang membawa setumpuk berkas pemeriksaan foto _Thorax_ yang harus dia kerjakan.

"serahkan saja berkas pemeriksaan itu pada Ahra, tolong kau gantikan aku untuk pemeriksaan CT Scan. Tadi kau sudah berorientasi dengan alat itu bukan?"

"_ne_ suie, sepertinya kau kerepotan"

Jaejoong melihat iba ke arah Junsu yang masih setia menenangkan malaikat kecilnya Jung Yunho.

Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa Yunho membawa anaknya ketempat kerja.

"ah iya,dokter yang akan menangani CT Scan adalah dr. Jung jadi kau harus menghubunginya. Bilang padanya bahwa pasien sudah siap. Karena pemeriksaan ini menggunakan _media kontras_ yang akan disuntikkan melalui _intravena_ pasien"

"ah apa ini daftar riwayat pasiennya Su? Suspect tumor pada _abdomen_?" tanya Jaejoong yang membaca surat permintaan dari dokter pengirim yang akan melakukan CT Scan.

"ne, kau bisa mengambil _iopamiro_ dilemari dekat ruangan CT Scan" jelas Junsu lagi

(Abdomen = nama ilmiah perut, Iopamiro = jenis media kontras yang digunakan untuk pemeriksaan radiologi)

"dan semua perlengkapan ada disana. _Good luck_ Jae _hyung_"

"hah~" Jaejoong menghempuskan napaskan berkali-kali sebelum menjalankan instruksi dari Junsu.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka dia memang harus siap untuk berhadapan dengan Yunho sekarang.

Orang yang berada dalam masa lalunya dan kini mungkin akan hadir dala masa depannya sekarang.

-**FLASHBACK**-

"yak Yunho...! kau ini seorang dokter, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi dokter spesialis apa yang kau lakukan dengan _namja_ bodoh seperti dia eoh?"

"_appa _aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya ku mohon _appa_ mengertilah..."

"apa kau bilang? Mencintainya? Oh Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho ku sampai dia mencintai seorang _namja_?"

"perasaan cinta ini juga Tuhan yang atur _appa_ jadi jangan salah dia..."

"kau ini...! putus dengannya dan menikah dengan Tiffany atau aku akan men_drop out_ _namja_ itu dari kampus..!"

"tapi _appa_ ini adalah impian dia...!"

"itu bukan urusan _appa_ Jung Yunho...! urusanku dalah denganmu"

-**FLASHBACK END**-

Yunho tampak gelisah diruangannya. Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian masa lampau yang begitu menyakitkannya.

"kau tahu Jae.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak akan pernah..!"

Kata Yunho sambil mencengkeram jemarinya diatas meja.

'TOK...TOK..TOK..'

"masuk...!" kata Yunho yang kini tengah membereskan dokumen pemeriksaan yang tadi diperiksaknya. Dia memasukkan beberapa foto _rontgen_ pasien kedalam amplop coklat.

"_mian _Jung _euisanim_, pasien yang akan menjalani pemeriksaan CT Scan sudah siap"

Rupanya Jaejoong yang masuk kedalam ruangan Yunho. Jaejoong yang awalnya memang sangat kikuk kini sudah bersikap sangat tenang.

"ah kau Jae, bukankah seharusnya Junsu?" tanya Yunho sambi sedikit tersenyum kearah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan alisnya heran.

"ah Suie sedang sibuk dengan anak anda, dan tidak sepantasnya dokter membawa anak anda ke rumah sakit"

Jawaban Jaejoong kontan membuat Yunho terkikik.

"_wae_ dokter Jung? Apa jawaban saya ada yang salah?"

"ah _ani_, tapi meninggalkan Changmin sendiri dirumah itu jauh tidak pantas bukan?"

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit mundur kebelakang.

"bukankah ada Tiffany?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih melangkah mundur.

"hem Tiffany ya?"

Yunho kini malah memainkan rambut Jaejoong yang benar-benar membuat Jaejoong geram. Ingin sekali dia memukul Yunho namun entah mengapa hasratnya tidak menginginkannya.

"dian sudah meninggal setahun lalu, dan ah ayo kita membuat pasien kita menunggu" kata Yunho lagi yang mengambil berkas pemeriksaan pasien ditangan Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar. Membuat Jaejoong terpaku mendengar penuturan Yunho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Special Doctor part 4**

**Genre : Romance Drama**

**Cast : YunJae of course, YooSu, Changmin and others**

**Disclamer : They're not mine but this story is mine**

**Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, gaje, njlimet, tidak sesuai EYD, and Boys Love.**

Pin akhir-akhir ini males ngelanjut ff

So pin minta maaf jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan

**Happy reading**

::: Special Doctor :::

Hari ini Seoul International Hospital sangat ramai. Sebagai rumah sakit pusat, banyak sekali rujukkan-rujukkan pasien dari berbagai daerah di Seoul bahkan hampir seluruh Korea Selatan merujukkan pasiennya kesini.

Tak terkecuali bagian Instalasi Radiologi. Tak kalah sibuknya dengan yang lainnya seperti bagian bedah plastic, _cardiovascular_ menangani bedah jantung, _pediatric_ yang menangani anak-anak, _orthopedic_ bagian tulang-tulang, _anastesi, nutrition _ dan bahkan bagian administrasi dibuat kelimpungan karena saking banyaknya pasien yang keluar masuk.

Di ruang instalasi radiologi sendiri, tidak ada yang tidak bekerja. Semua _radiographer_ (ahli foto rontgen)dan_ radiolog_ (dokter spesialis radiologi) mulai sangat sibuk. Ruang pesawat radiologi yang di pasang di beberapa titik, seperti pada _bangsal_ (ruang inap) _VIP_ dan _VVIP _penuh, pada _bangsal_ kelas bawah dan menengah pun para radiografernya tak kalah sibuknya, begitupun pada ruangan Instalasi Radiologi yang di pasang di dekat UGD (Unit Gawat Darurat) yang saat ini Jaejoong tangani.

Tampak Jaejoong tengah menemani dr. Jung untuk melakukan pemeriksaan _CT Scan Cranium _(Cranium = nama ilmiah kepala). Pasien yang Jaejoong tangani memang sudah lanjut usia. Kasusnya bahkan cukup serius yaitu curiga adanya tumor disekitar kepala lapisan dalam. Pemeriksaan ini butuh menggunakan _contras media _untuk menunjang _diagnosa_.

"dr. Jung berapa cc _media kontras_ yang harus dimasukkan?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang tengah mengecek keadaan pasien.

Yunho berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong.

"hmm…kira-kira 20 cc Jae, ambilkan _dexametason_ juga untuk kemungkinan terjadinya alergi pada pasien" jawab Yunho

Jaejoong kemudian menuruti apa permintaan Yunho dan langsung pergi menuju rak yang khusus untuk menempatkan berbagai obat atau bahan-bahan untuk pemeriksaan radiologi.

"ini dr. Jung, apa saya yang mesti memasukkan _media kontras_nya kepada pasien?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memberikan 1 botol _dexametason_ yang berukuran 5 ml.

"_ani_, biarkan perawatnya saja, ini kewenangannya kau _standby_ lah di ruang _CT Scan_ dan ambil beberapa potongan gambar yang bagus sehingga aku bisa mendiagnosa pasien dengan benar"

"_arrasseo_ dr. Jung"

Jaejoong kemudian menuju ruang pengoperasian _CT Scan_ yang dibatasi oleh kaca berbahan Pb (timbal) agar tidak terkena radiasi dari pancaran _CT Scan_. Dia bisa melihat Yunho dari kaca tersebut yang dengan sabar menenangkan pasien yang sepertinya ketakutan dengan pemeriksaan ini. Yunho benar-benar sangat manawan hari ini. Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak membencinya mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta lagi pada Yunho.

Eh tunggu? Jatuh cinta lagi? Astaga Jae… apa yang ada dipikiranmu itu. Kau membencinya Kim Jaejoong dan dia hanya masa lalumu yang tidak pantas untuk kau ingat lagi. _Just move on_ Jae _move on_..!

"Jae kurang berapa detik lagi?" Tanya Yunho di seberang kaca

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melamunkan sesuatu kini tersadar bahwa dia sedang menangani pasien hingga dia lupa bahwa kurang 45 detik lagi pesawat _CT Scan_ akan bekerja.

"astaga…." Kejut Jaejoong saat Yunho memanggilnya di seberang kaca.

"40 detik lagi dr. Jung" kata Jaejoong melalui _microphone_ yang terpasang di sebelah computer pengoperasian _CT Scan _yang khusus digunakan untuk komunikasi antara pemeriksaan _CT Scan_ dengan meja pengoperasiannya.

Yunho langsung berhambur masuk kedalam ruang pengoperasian bersama perawat yang tadi membantunya untuk memasukkan _media kontras_ kepada pasien. Jika tidak dia dan sang perawat bisa terkena pancaran radiasi yang cukup besar yang dihasilkan oleh pesawat _CT Scan_ tersebut.

Jaejoong sendiri sibuk mengambil potongan-potongan gambar melalui computer. Sedangkan Yunho memperhatikan potongan-potongan gambar yang Jaejoong lakukan. Ada beberapa gambar spot kepala dengan potongan kepala melintang pada ketabalan 2mm yang Jaejoong ambil.

"ini dr. Jung bagaimana? Apa sudah cukup?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang kini sibuk memperhatikan hasil gambar tersebut.

"sepertinya sudah cukup, astaga…. Tumornya cukup besar Jae jadi sudah dapat terlihat jelas " terang Yunho yang sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"_ne_, kasihan sekali _ahjusshi_ itu" Jaejoong menimpali perkataan Yunho sambil melihat kearah pasien yang tengah tertidur di meja pemeriksaan.

Entah sejak kapan salah satu tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba berada di dada bidang milik Yunho yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yunho yang menyadari tingkah Jaejoong cukup terkejut namun tidak bisa dihindari bahwa Yunho sangat menyukainya. Jaejoongnya pasti kembali padanya. Batin Yunho.

"_jeoseonghamnida_ Jung _uisanim_, apakah pasien sudah selesai diperiksa?" Tanya perawat yang menunggui pasien tersebut dan sontak membuat keduannya terkejut. Bahkan kini Jaejoong sangat kikuk karena menyadari salah satu tangannya berada di dada Yunho.

"ah _ne_ nanti aku akan mengirim hasilnya setelah aku membacanya dan itu tidak akan lama" jawab Yunho berusaha sewajar mungkin

"_arraseumnida_ Jung _uisanim, gomapseumnida_? " kata perawat itu lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Yunho. Namun saat dia hendak menuju ruang pasien sang perawat tersebut berbalik lagi.

"tuan Jaejoong apa anda tidak mau membantuku untuk melepaskan pengait pasien pada pesawat mu tuan Jaejoong?" kata perawat itu yang ternyata pada Jaejoong.

Semua orang juga tahu dari nada sang perawat bicaranya memang dibuat-buat. Sepertinya sedang mengoda Jaejoong. Hei Jaejoong itu walaupun perannya sebagai _uke_ tapi dia cukup tampan dan bahkan sangat tampan untuk kalangan _yeoja_.

"ah_ ye_ tentu saja" balas Jaejoong dan langsung membantu sang perawat untuk melepaskan alat fiksasi yang dikenakan pasien.

Yunho? Jangan ditanya lagi seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. Demi Tuhan dia ingin sekali mengurung Jaejoong agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya bahkan menyentuh seujung kukupun dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. _If dr. Jung Yunho say Jaejoong is mine he would kill you now_..! _but if killing someone not make a big trouble and not make someone living at jail maybe he will do it now._ Gubrakk..!

::: Special Doctor :::

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Tampak Kim Jaejoong tengah menikmati acara makannya di dapur ruang radiologi tempatnya bekerja. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang berbaik hati memberikan berkotak-kotak makanan untuk para dokter, radiographer serta para karyawan.

Saat Jaejoong tengah asyik menikmati makanannya, dia dikejutkan oleh seorang anak kecil yang tak lain adalah anak dr. Jung. Jung Changmin tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengagetkan acara makan Jaejoong.

"bukankah kemarin aku bilang padanya agar tidak membawa anak kecil saat bekerja?" batin Jaejoong melihat Changmin yang kini menarik-narik celananya

"_jucc_i…_jucci_… makanannya enak tidak? Itu yang bawa _appa_ tadi" kata Changmin pada Jaejoong

"_mwo_? Beruang kutub itu yang bawa? Baik hati sekali dia" batin Jaejoong lagi

"_jucci_ kenapa tidak jawab? Apakah tidak enak?" Tanya Changmin lagi

Sepertinya Changmin kecil sangat senang sekali jika bersama Jaejoong. Padahal semua orang juga tahu bahwa Changmin tidak bisa akrab dengan sembarang orang, namun entah kenapa saat ada Jaejoong dia begitu akrab dengan Jaejoong.

"ah _ne_ apa _eomma_mu yang buat makanan ini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Bisa saja memang makanan kotak ini yang buat adalah istri Yunho. Pasalnya dibungkus kotaknya tidak terdapat nama penjualnya.

"_ani_, Minnie tidak punya _eomma jucci_…._appa_ memesannya" jawab Changmin polos

"ah _mianhae_ Minnie, _ahjusshi_ tidak bermaksud begitu"

Kini Jaejoong yang sedikit iba dengan Changmin. Anak sekecil ini harusnya mendapatkan kasih sayang dari ibunya. Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho kemarin bahwa ibunya Changmin Tiffany sudah meninggal.

"tapi mulai cekalang, _jucci_ saja _ne_ yang jadi _eomma_ Minnie" perkataan Changmin sukses membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan kedua matanya.

Kini Changmin malah memeluk salah satu kaki Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong benar-benar sedikit kewalahan untuk makan. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa melanjutkan acara makannya padahal dia baru saja makan beberapa suap._ Poor_ Jaejoong

"aisshhh….anak dan _appa_ sama aja. Sama-sama menyebalkan…!" batin Jaejoong

Saat Jaejoong ingin mengambil Changmin dari kakinya tiba-tiba saja BoA _uisanim_ masuk dan melihat Jaejoong.

"_omo_….Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau lakukan pada Changmin hingga dia memeluk kakimu seperti itu…_aigooo_…"

Perkataan dari BoA _uisanim_ sontak membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Apa yang dilakukannya? Hei kau bercanda dr. BoA? Changminlah yang tiba-tiba mengacaukan acara makannya.

"ah ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan BoA _uisanim_" elak Jaejoong pasalnya dia memang tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Changmin

"_mwo_ kau bilang tidak ada? Aku akan bilang pada Yunho _uisanim_"

"doktel BoA jangan ganggu Jaejoong_ jucci_, Jaejoong _jucci_ cekalang adalah _eomma_ Minnie" kata Changmin yang sukses membuat BoA pening dan mungkin jika tidak ada Jaejoong dia kan langsung pingsan.

::: Special Doctor :::

Setelah acara makan siang usai, Jaejoong tidak langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena Changmin terus menempel padanya. Bahkan saat Junsu ingin mengambil alih Changmin, Changmin tidak mau dan bersikeras ingin bersama Jaejoong.

"Su-_ie_ bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menggendong Changmin.

"_ani_ _hyung_, kau tidurkan saja dia _hyung_. Ini sudah jam tidur siangnya, lagipula dr. Jung ada rapat dengan dr. Park diruangan dr. Park"

"ah _jinjja_? Kenapa dia selalu membawa anaknya ketempat kerja Su? Ini sangat merepotkan banyak orang apakah dia tahu rumah sakit ini sangat ramai?" omel Jaejoong yang entah pada siapa

"haha kau cerewet sekali _hyung_ seperti _ahjumma_ yang tadi aku tangani"

"yak Kim Junsu aku serius…"

"haha _ne ne_, Changmin itu bukan anak yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Beberapa kali dr. Jung menyewa _baby sitter_ untuk Changmin tapi berakhir dengan mengenaskan" kata Junsu yang masih ingat jelas dengan seorang _baby sitter_ terakhir yang Yunho sewa untuk Changmin.

Sang _baby sitter_ tidak kuat karena ulah Changmin yang super jahil itu. Bayangkan saja Changmin anak kecil 3 tahun itu tidak bisa diam dan selalu merengek untuk minta makan, bahkan saking jahilnya sang _baby sitter_ hampir mati (?) tenggelam di kolam renang rumah dr. Jung karena Changmin mendorongnya dan dia yang tidak bisa berenang.

"apakah semengerikan itu Su?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi yang kini menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin agar dia cepat tertidur dan memberikan sebotol susu yang sekarang dikenyot (?) Changmin.

"_ne_ seperti itulah Changmin, makannya aku heran kenapa dia bisa gampang akrab denganmu _hyung_. Padahal saat awal aku bertemu dengannya dia bisa-bisanya menggigit bokongku" keluh Junsu yang membayangkan pertama kali dia bertemu Changmin.

Saat itu usia Changmin 2 tahun, Junsu yang merupakan sepupu jauh Yunho berkunjung kerumah Yunho dan melihat Changmin. Bisa-bisanya saat Junsu tengah bertengkurap di lantai tempat Changmin bermain, Changmin naik kepunggungnya dan tiba-tiba saja menggigit bokong super montoknya (?) itu.

"hahahaha….." tawa Jaejoong meledak saat mendengar cerita Junsu

"yak… _hyung_ pelankan suaramu Changmin nanti terbangun" Junsu mem_pout_kan bibirnya saat Jaejoong menertawakannya

"ah _mianhae_, lanjutkan…"

"apanya yang lanjutkan? Cerita sudah selesai _hyung_"

"ah_ mianhae_ Su, mmm… bagaimana dengan istri Yunho? Ah maksudku istri dr. Jung"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yunho _hyung_ tidak punya istri _hyung_, dia masih _single_" jawab Junsu lagi

"_mwo_? Lalu Tiffany dan anak ini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi yang semakin bingung dengan penuturan Junsu barusan.

"Tiffany yang mau dijodohkan dengan Yunho _hyung_ meninggal karena aborsi. Dia ketahuan sudah hamil bersama orang lain. Sedangkan Changmin adalah anak dari sepupu perempuan Yunho _hyung _yang meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pulang dari rumah sakit" terang Junsu panjang lebar

Tangan Junsu kini mengelus-elus kepala Changmin. dia merasa sangat kasihan dengan Changmin yang kini menjadi yatim piatu diusianya yang masih sangat kecil.

"ah_ jeongmalyo_?" ucap Jaejoong

Hari ini Jaejoong benar-benar menemukan fakta yang sangat mengejutkan mengenai Yunho. Dan apakah dia juga akan memberitahukan fakta yang selama ini dia sembunyikan?

::: Special Doctor :::

Yunho baru saja rapat dengan dr. Park Yoochun ahli orthopedic untuk membahas mengenai seorang pasien KKL (kecelakaan lalu lintas) yang diduga mengalami _fraktur_ (patah tulang) pada bagian _olecranon_nya pada _elbow joint_ (sendi siku tangan) yang cukup sulit untuk dideteksi namun sang pasien merasa sangat kesakitan pada bagian tersebut. (pin pernah ngalamin ini dr Radiolog dan Orthopedi sampai bingung dan beberapa kali nyuruh pin untuk foto siku pasien agar diagnosanya tepat)

Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang tengah berbincang dengan Junsu dan menggendong Changmin yang tampaknya sudah terlelap digendongannya. Dia tersenyum simpul melihat Jaejoong tengah menggendong Changmin yang tampaknya sangat telaten itu. Yunho kemudian menghampiri keduanya dan hendak mengambil Changmin dari Jaejoong. Dia tahu Jaejoong masih banyak pekerjaan jadi dia tidak mungkin mengganggunya.

"ah dr. Jung" kata Junsu yang melihat Yunho menghampiri mereka

"panggil _hyung_ saja Su-ie"

"_ani_, ini di tempat kerja dr. Jung"

"haha kau ini keras kepala sekali, _kka_ bukankah kau masih ada banyak pekerjaan?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu.

"_ne_, permisi" jawab Junsu yang langsung meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho

Sekarang tinggalah Yunho dan Jaejoong serta Changmin yang kini terlelap digendongan Jaejoong. Keduanya tampak sedikit kikuk apalagi Jaejoong. Perasaan aneh kini muncul dibenaknya serta berbagai macam pertanyaan ingin sekali dia tanyakan pada Yunho.

"Changmin sepertinya sangat menyukaimu jae" kata Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya tanda bahwa dia ingin mengambil Changmin dari Jaejoong.

Dan entah kenapa, di dalam hati kecilnya dia tidak ingin Yunho mengambil Changmin dari gendongannya. Apakah sekarang dia mulai menyukai Changmin?

Jaejoong hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pernyataan dari Yunho. Dengan berat hati dia memberikan Changmin pada Yunho. Dan langsung berbalik ingin meninggalkan Yunho hendak kembali untuk bekerja. Sebelum Yunho mencekal salah satu tangannya.

"Jae _gomawo_" ucap Yunho lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi perkataan Yunho dan langsung meninggalkan Yunho yang sudah menggendong Changmin. Jaejoong? Sungguh jantungnya saat ini bergemuruh dan bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya karena perlakuan Yunho barusan.

_Why my heart beating fast again if I meet you? Although I want to forget you in my mind but now what should I do?_

::: Special Doctor :::

Jaejoong tampak sangat lelah hari ini, pasien memang sangat banyak. Ditambah lagi radiographer yang berjaga pada siang hari berangkat terlambat jadi dia terlambat pulang dari jam yang seharusnya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit sebelum seseorang memanggil namanya.

Dia tak lain dan bukan adalah dr. Park Yoochun yang merupakan salah satu dokter disini dan merupakan sahabat Yunho. Jadi tidak heran jika dia mengenal Jaejoong. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, diruangan Yoochun yaitu poliklinik _orthopedic._

"bagaimana kabarmu Jae? Lama tidak berjumpa" Tanya Yoochun sambil menyodorkan minuman berkaleng pada Jaejoong.

"yah seperti yang kau lihat, sejauh ini aku baik" jawab Jaejoong asal dan mengambil minuman berkaleng itu.

"ku pikir kau tidak ingin bertemu Yunho lagi"

"hahaha sejujurnya aku malas, bahkan sangat malas untuk bertemu dengannya lagi" kata Jaejoong menanggapi pernyataan dari Yoochun sambil tertawa sarkasis.

"bukankah itu artinya _he's your destiny_?"

"haha _are you kidding me_ Park _uisanim_? Jika benar dia adalah takdirku maka takdirku benar-benar sangat buruk"

"terlepas itu baik atau buruk tetap saja _you__'re__ both getting same destiny_"

"haha _don't make me laugh_ dr. Park, _you make my abdomen hurt_" jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa dan sedikit meremas kaleng yang dibawanya.

"aku tidak sedang bercanda Jae…! Aku tahu semuanya, dimana anak itu sekarang? Kau tidak berniat untuk memberitahukan semuanya pada Yunho? _Do_ _you know Jae? He's crazy 'bout you_ dia hampir masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena terus mencarimu…" kata Yoochun tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

_Hell no_..! ini semua bukan salah Jaejoong semata bukan? Kemana Yunho selama ini saat Jaejoong membutuhkannya? Kemana Yunho saat Jaejoong menderita sendirian? Menanggung aib yang begitu besar? Menyembunyikan pada semua orang bahkan menyembunyikannya dari sang _eomma_ yang selama ini membangga-banggakannya.

"haha kau pikir ini semua kesalahanku semata Chun? Kemana dia saat aku membutuhkannya hah? Kemana saja dia hah?" balas Jaejoong yang tak kalah lantangnya dengan Yoochun.

Sepertinya saat ini mereka sedang membahas tentang masa lalu Jaejoong. Atau mungkin bukan masa lalu melainkan sebuah fakta yang belum terungkap.

"Jae _mian_ aku tidak bermaksud untuk…."

"aku tahu Chun kau sahabatnya, jadi wajar saja jika kau membelanya"

"aku tidak membela siapa-siapa disini Jae, aku hanyaa…"

"sudahlah Chun, kau tidak perlu ikut campur lagi antara aku dan Yunho. Kita berdua sekarang sudah berjalan masing-masing dan tidak mau menengok ke belakang. Dan Yunho sepertinya sudah sangat baik dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Begitupun aku"

"tapi Jae anak itu bagaimana? Aku tahu semuanya, saat itu aku sedang menjadi dokter _residence_ di rumah sakit ini" Tanya Yoochun dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yoochun, dia malah berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan Yoochun. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan rumah sakit dan cepat-cepat menuju halte bus terdekat.

**T****erbang**** B****are****ng Changmin alias TBC~**

Bagaimana readers? Makin rumit yah? Hehe

Reviewnya dibutuhkan


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Special Doctor part 5**

**Genre : Romance Drama**

**Cast : YunJae of course, YooSu, Changmin and others**

**Disclamer : They're not mine but this story is mine**

**Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, gaje, njlimet, tidak sesuai EYD, and Boys Love.**

**Twitter : avindadf**

Lanjut lagi ama cerita yang makin gaje

Bagaimana? Sudah bisa menebak kan jalan ceritanya seperti apa?

Mianhae jika makin rumit

Part ini banyak Changmin momentnya, XD

**Happy reading~**

::: Special Doctor :::

"_ahjusshi sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"_

"_kau bersabarlah Fany...kau tidak lihat bagaimana keadaan Yunho sekarang?"_

"_tapi ahjusshi aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu"_

"_sabarlah sedikit sampai keadaan Yunho membaik, lagipula dia juga belum menyelesaikan studynya menjadi dokter spesialis. Yang penting saat ini adalah kita sudah melenyapkan namja jadi-jadian itu"_

::: Special Doctor :::

Hujan menguyur kota Seoul malam ini. Tampak Yunho tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangatnya di ruang tv sambil mengamati Changmin kecilnya yang tengah bermain dengan mobil serta miniatur gajahnya. Melihat miniatur gajah yang dipegang Changmin mengingatkan Yunho akan seseorang. Bahkan dia kini tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengamati miniatur gajah yang Changmin letakkan diatas mobil-mobilannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sang anak kini tengah memperhatikannya yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"_appa...appa_..." kata Changmin sambil menarik-narik celana Yunho membuat Yunho tersadar akan lamunannya.

"ah _ye_ anak _appa_ mau apa heum?" tanya Yunho yang kini mendudukkan Changmin dipangkuannya.

"Jaejoong _jucci appa_..." ucap Changmin tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho terkejut karena permintaan sang anak.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia meminta Jaejoong sekarang? Bagaimana mungkin?

"hujan Minnie, besok kan kita bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit _appa_"

Yunho berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada sang anak yang merajuk meminta Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan jika malam ini tidak hujan mungkin Yunho akan mengajak Changmin untuk ketempat Jaejoong. Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk bisa bertemu Jaejoong dengan bantuan Changmin.

"_appa_ telepon Jaejoong _jucci_ saja Minnie mau bicala~" ungkap Changmin lagi

Sungguh tidak terpikir sama sekali dibenak Yunho untuk meminta nomor telepon Jaejoong. Padahal sudah hampir seminggu mereka bertemu dirumah sakit. Berterima kasihlah kau Jung Yunho pada anak angkatmu yang sangat jenius itu.

"kau benar Minnie, tunggu sebentar _ne_..."

Yunho kini mendudukkan Changmin dishofa sebelahnya dan dia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambl_ iphone_nya. Rupanya ada pesan yang masuk saat Yunho mengecek _iphone_nya. Dua pesan dari Yoochun dan 4 pesan dari dr. BoA. Akhir-akhir ini dr. BoA memang sering mengirim Yunho pesan sekedar menanyakan kabar atau menanyakan hal yang bagi Yunho itu tidak penting. Sehingga dia jarang membalasnya.

Yunho membuka pesan dari Yoochun dan membalasnya.

-Yoochun-

Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Jaejoong bekerja di rumah sakit kita?

Bunyi pesan Yoochun yang pertama. Sungguh Jung Yunho benar-benar lupa akan hal ini. Saking senangnya dia sampai lupa memberitahukan Yoochun bahwa Jaejoongnya kini bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan mereka. Yunho ingin membalas pesan Yoochun namun dia urungkan niatnya dan membuka lagi satu pesan dari Yoochun.

-Yoochun-

Minta maaflah pada Jaejoong, ada hal yang penting yang disembunyikan olehnya.

Pesan kedua dari Yoochun membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Hal penting? Hal penting apa yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun? Apa benar ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong? Tapi bagaimana bisa Yoochun tahu?.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mulai berkembang dikepala Yunho. Membuatnya semakin penasaran. Apalagi Yoochun, dia pasti mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Jaejoongnya. Pikir Yunho. Besok dia akan menahan Yoochun agar menjelaskan semua padanya.

"_appa_... _ppaliwa_..." teriakkan Changmin membuat Yunho tersadar akan tujuan utamanya. Yunho langsung menghampiri Changmin.

"_appa ppaliwa_ telepon Jaejoong _jucci_..." pinta Changmin sekali lagi pada sang appa.

"_ne_, tapi tunggu sebentar _appa_ tidak punya nomor telepon Jaejoong _jusshi_ Minnie"

Yunho menepuk keningnya saat mengetahui bahwa dia tidak punya nomor telepon Jaejoong. Oh Jung Yunho bagaimana bisa kau menelpon Jaejoong? Dan Changmin? Jangan ditanyakan lagi bagaimana ekspresinya. Matilah kau Jung..!

"aisshh... ku mohon Tuhan jangaaannn..." kata Yunho saat melihat Changmin dengan wajah yang siap mengeluarkan air bahnya.

"hikss..."

Satu isakkan terdengar oleh telinga Yunho dan Yunho langsung menangkap Changmin kegendongannya. Berusaha menghibur Changmin.

"_ne_ _ne_ kita telepon Jaejoong _jucci_ _ne_, Minnie jangan menangis..." hibur Yunho yang pura-pura memencet nomor telepon di _iphone_nya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah lampu neon muncul diatas kepala Yunho. Pertanda bahwa dia ada sebuah ide.

"_yeoboseo_ _ahjumma_ Lee, kau sedang bertugas bukan malam ini? Tolong carikan nomor telepon Jaejoong ini sangat darurat _ahjumma_"

Rupanya ide Yunho adalah menelpon _ahjumma_ Lee yang merupakan petugas administrasi di rumah Sakit. Dan benar tak beberapa menit kemudian Yunho menerima pesan masuk yang berisi nomor telepon Jaejoong. Dan langsung menghubungi Jaejoong.

::: Special Doctor :::

Disebuah apartemen sederhana tampak Jaejoong tengah berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Tampaknya dia sangat lelah hari ini. Pekerjaan di rumah sakit membuatnya lelah, apalagi ditambah kelakuan ajaib Changmin yang tidak mau lepas darinya selama di rumah sakit. Saat dia ingin terlelap tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi berkali-kali. Hei tak tahukah kau Jaejoong benar-benar lelah hari ini.

"aisshhh..._jinjjaaaaa_...mengganggu saja" teriak Jaejoong yang langsung meraih _handphone_nya dan mengecek siapa yang menelpon. Namun saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah nomor yang tidak dikenal Jaejoong langsung me_reject_nya.

Bukannya berhenti _handphone_ Jaejoong makin berdering berkali-kali. Tampak beberapa pesan juga masuk kedalam _inbox_ Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong membuka pesan masuknya dan mengeceknya. Ada sekitar 5 pesan dari nomor yang tidak Jaejoong kenal dengan isi pesan yang sama.

Tolong angkat teleponmu Jae, Minnie merengek meminta untuk menelponmu jebal angkat...!

"Minnie?"ucap Jaejoong heran

Setahunya dia tidak punya teman bernama Minnie, eh tunggu...Minnie? apakah yang sms ini adalah Yunho? Saat Jaejoong ingin membalas pesan tersebut, _handphone_ Jaejoong berdering pertanda ada telepon masuk. Dengan sedikit ragu Jaejoong akhirnya menjawabnya.

"_yeoboseyo_?" jawab Jaejoong di _line_ telepon

"oh Jae kenapa kau lama sekaliii...hosh..hosh..." ucap Yunho yang seperti orang kehilangan banyak energi. Rupanya saat telepon Yunho belum dijawab oleh Jaejoong, Changmin mengamuk dan menjambak-jambak rambut Yunho. _Poor_ Yunho.

"Yunh _waegure_? Kenapa suaramu begitu?" tanya Jaejoong. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Jaejoong khawatir pada Yunho.

"kau bicaralah pada Minnie"

"_ahjucciiiiiiii_...!" teriak Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya pasalnya suara Changmin mungkin bisa merusak gendang telinga Jaejoong.

"_ne_ Minnie _ahjusshi_ bisa mendengar Minnie jadi jangan berteriak _ne_" kata Jaejoong lagi

Dan yah mereka berdua akhirnya berbicara di _line_ telepon. Meninggalkan Yunho yang manyun di sebelah Changmin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak pening karena ulah Changmin. Hahaha _poor_ Yunho.

::: Special Doctor :::

Pagi ini tampak Yunho yang terus menguap saat memasuki rumah sakit. Sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa sang anak yang tadi digandengnya menghilang entah kemana. Ada apa dengan dr. Jung Yunho yang biasanya terlihat segar saat bekerja?

Rupanya semalam Yunho menemani Changmin yang nekad mengobrol dengan Jaejoong hingga larut malam. Padahal yang dibicarakan adalah hal yang mungkin sangat tidak jelas. -_-

Saat Yunho hendak memasukki lift menuju ruangannya, Yunho baru menyadari bahwa Changmin kecilnya tidak ada.

"aishh... kemana anak itu?" kata Yunho sambil mengitarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Yunho akhirnya berbalik kembali untuk mencari putranya.

Namun dia bertemu dengan Go Ahra yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di Instalasi Radiologi.

"Jung _uisanim annyeonghi achimeyo_~ sepertinya Jung _uisanim_ sedang kebingungan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ahra pada Yunho berusaha semanis mungkin.

"ah_ nde_ Changmin menghilang" jawab Yunho sembari mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"ah _jinjjayo_? Anak itu memang menyusahkan_ ne_ Jung _uisanim_, harusnya diaa..."

"jika kau tidak ingin membantuku kembalilah bekerja" kata Yunho ketus. Dia sudah tahu apa yang akan Ahra bicarakan tentang putra angkatnya itu. sejak awal Ahra memang tidak menyukai Changmin anaknya. Kau salah Ahra-ya... jika kau serius ingin mendekati seorang dr. Jung kau harus menaklukkan sang anak terlebih dahulu.

Walaupun Yunho tahu Changmin bukan anak kandungnya, tapi dia sangat menyayangi Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia akan sangat marah jika ada orang yang berani menyakiti anaknya. Yunho akan melakukan apapun demi Changmin kecilnya.

Yunho berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit untuk mencari Changmin kecilnya. Sesekali dia bertanya pada perawat dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang yang dia lewati disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Sampai iphonenya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada panggilan masuk.

"_ne wae_? Ah_ jinjja_?_ Nde_ aku akan segera kesana" kata Yunho di_ line_ telepon. Sepertinya Yunho sudah ditunggu karena ada pasien yang harus dia tangani.

"aisshhh...kau dimana Minnie..." kata Yunho lagi sesaat setelah dia mengakhiri panggilannya. Sekali dia mengacak-acak rambutnya pertanda bahwa dia tengah bingung saat ini. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. _The cold guy dr. Jung Yunho's crazy because of his little son._

::: Special Doctor :::

Sementara itu Kim Jaejoong tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Tampaknya dia sedikit kesiangan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin pasien sangat banyak sekali ditambah lagi harus mengurusi kemanjaan dari anak dr. Jung, serta pertemuannya kemarin dengan Yoochun mambuatnya semakin tambah stress. Ditambah lagi anak dr. Jung itu menelponnya hingga larut malam, membicarakan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Yak kami semua juga tahu Jae, Jung Changmin masih 3 tahun mana mungkin dia berbicara yang penting-penting seputar radiologi atau seputar pekerjaanmu?.

Saat Jaejoong hendak masuk lift menuju tempat kerjanya yaitu di bagian Instalasi Radiologi yang berada tepat di atas ruang UGD, Jaejoong mendengar sayup-sayup seorang ibu yang tengah memarahi seseorang. Dia akhirnya berbalik sejenak untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Hey ini rumah sakit untuk apa ibu-ibu itu marah-marah?

Betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat mendapati seorang anak kecil yang tengah dimarahi oleh ibu-ibu itu. sang anak yang sangat Jaejoong itu tengah manarik-narik tas ibu paruh baya itu. oh pantas ibu itu marah, karena tasnya tiba-tiba saja ditarik oleh anak kecil itu.

"yak... kau mau apa heum? Dimana orang tuamu? Jangan menarik tasku...!" bantak ibu itu yang sedikit mendorong tubuh anak yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun. Sang anak kecil hanya diam saja dan terus menarik-narik tas ibu itu.

Jaejoong langsung menghampiri ibu dan anak yang sedang berseteru itu.

"_jeosonghamnida ahjumma_..." kata Jaejoong pada ibu itu.

"aisshhh... kau kenal dengan anak ini?" tanya ibu itu pada Jaejoong.

"_nde ahjumma_, Minnie apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tas ibu ini ne" ucap Jaejoong berusaha untuk merebut tas yang sekarang sudah dipegang oleh anak itu yang ternyata adalah Jung Changmin anak dari dr. Jung yang sedari tadi dicari oleh appanya.

Changmin kecil hanya menundukkan kepala dan kemudian menjatuhkan tas ibu itu. Jaejoong kemudian menggendong Changmin yang sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Dan benar saja tiba-tiba Changmin menangis dengan sangat kencangnya. -_-

::: Special Doctor :::

Diruangan Yunho seperti mendengar tangisan Changmin, akhirnya dia meminta bantuan dr. BoA untuk menggantikannya sementara memeriksa pasien. Yunho langsung berlari menuju sumber suara tangisan tersebut. Dan dia mendapati Changmin yang tengah ditenangkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Minnie kau kemana saja eoh,_ appa _mencemaskanmu" kata Yunho yang langsung mengambil alih Changmin dari Jaejoong.

"Jae _gomawo_ kau sudah menemukan Minnie" tambah Yunho lagi pada Jaejoong.

"saya sarankan dr. Jung jangan membawa anak kecil saat bekerja" balas Jaejoong yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho. Membuat Yunho sedikit tercengang mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Hari ini Jaejoong terlihat sedikit aneh. Pikir Yunho.

"Minnie _waeyo_, _appa_ kan sudah bilang jangan nakal saat di rumah sakit"

"Minnie tidak nakal _appa ahjumma_ tadi menyenggol Minnie dan menginjak pelmen ..." ucap Changmin yang sedikit masih sesenggukkan karena menangis.

"ya sudah di ruangan _appa_ ada permen, Minnie makan permen dan duduk saja di ruangan_ ne_ dan janji tidak boleh nakal. _Arraseo_ anak _appa_?"

"_allasseo_ _appa_"

::: Special Doctor :::

Entah kenapa hari ini Jaejoong tidak begitu semangat untuk bekerja. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganjal pikirannya. Meskipun begitu Jaejoong berusaha untuk bekerja seprofesional mungkin. Bekerja sebagai tenaga kesehatan, dia dituntut agar bisa menjalankan pekerjaan sebaik mungkin. Tidak boleh ada suatu kesalahan sedikitpun karena ini menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus keluarga pasien yang menuntut pihak rumah sakit yang dianggap tidak becus menangani pasien. Tidak tahukah kalian? Bekerja di rumah sakit adalah tugas yang sangat berat. Tidak ada satupun dokter atau pekerja di rumah sakit lainnya yang ingin melakukan kesalahan. Sungguh tidak ada.

Saat Jaejoong hendak mengambil berkas pemeriksaan di ruang administrasi, dia melihat Yoochun yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Sepertinya _mood_nya hari ini benar-benar rusak. Oh Tuhan jika Jaejoong bisa menghilang dia ingin sekali menghilang sekarang juga.

"hari ini kau yang berjaga untuk pemeriksaan _lower extremitas_ Jae?" tanya Yoochun

"_ne_" jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"ok baiklah, aku membawa seorang pasien yang harus kau foto _rontgen_ bagian _pelvis_nya. Dan usahakan kau meng_ekstensi_kan kedua kakinya agar..."

"agar seluruh _pelvis_nya terlihat terbuka kan dr. Park? tenang saja aku akan melakukannya" potong Jaejoong lagi

"_ne_ tolong usahakan meskipun pasien agak sedikit kesakitan agar aku bisaa... yak Jae..."

Jaejoong langsung masuk menuju ruang pemeriksaan mengabaikan Yoochun yang sangat ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

(_Pelvis_ = Tulang panggul, _lower extremitas_ = tulang bagian bawah meliputi, kaki, panggul)

"sepertinya dia marah padaku" ucap Yoochun yang langsung pergi menuju ruangannya kembali. Saat dipintu keluar instalasi radiologi dia melihat Junsu yang tengah tergesa-gesa dengan membawa sebuah botol obat. Yoochun langsung mencekal salah satu tangan Junsu.

"Su-ie kau sibuk _ne_?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, _kka_ kembali bekerja" jawab Junsu meninggalkan Yoochun dan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan khusus untuk pemeriksaan _media kontras_.

"aisshhh... kenapa semua orang sepertinya mengacuhkanku?" ucap Yooochun pada dirinya sendiri. dr. Spesialis tulang itu akhirnya kembali keruangannya yaitu di _Poli Orthopedi_

::: Special Doctor :::

Diapartemen yang sangat sederhana Kim Jaejoong tampak tengah memandangi foto bayi di_handphone_nya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja disana? _Eomma_ ah _appa_ sangat merindukkanmu, _mianhaeyo_" ucap Jaejoong memandang foto tersebut. Airmatanya keluar dari _doe eyes_ indahnya. Apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong sebenarnya? Lalu siapakah bayi itu? apa itu anaknya? Ah hanya author yang tahu *plak.

Saat Jaejoong sedang asyik memandangi foto itu tiba-tiba ada pesan masuk. Rupanya Yunho yang mengirimi pesan. Sungguh Jaejoong ingin sekali melupakan Yunho. Lima tahun lebih waktu yang Jaejoong jalani tanpa Yunho tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum bisa melupakan Yunho sepenuhnya. Apa benar _he is Jaejoong's destiny_?

Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat isi pesan dari Yunho, yang berisi bahwa Yunho kini berada didepan apartemennya. Sontak Jaejoong berjalan keluar apartemennya untuk mengecek Yunho. Dan benar saja Yunho berada didepan apartemennya dengan menggendong Changmin.

"_annyeong_ Jae" sapa Yunho saat Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya.

"_ahjuciiiii_...!" teriak Changmin dalam gendongan Yunho dan langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong. Pertanda bahwa Changmin ingin digendong oleh Jaejoong.

"Minnie kenapa kesini eoh, ini sudah malam" tanya Jaejoong sambil meraih Changmin dari Yunho.

"Minnie kangen _ahjuccii_, ah _ani_ kangen _eomma_"

"_eomma_?" kata Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Changmin.

"_ne_ Jaejoong _juccii_ _eomma_ Minnie" kata Changmin yang kini mengusap-usap wajah Jaejoong. Ada perasaan aneh yang terselip dihati Jaejoong saat Changmin mengusap-usap wajahnya seperti ini.

"ah _mianhae_ Jae Minnie..."

"_gwaenchana_, masuklah" ucap Jaejoong.

Sepertinya Jaejoong sedikit tersentuh dengan perlakuan Changmin padanya. Sisi keibuannya kini muncul, sebenarnya Jaejoong memang sangat senang dengan anak-anak. Hanya sekarang tertutupi oleh penampilannya. Yah Jaejoong sekarang tidak seperti Jaejoong yang dulu. Penampilannya dia ubah jauh lebih _manly_ dari Jaejoong yang dulu. Walaupun sampai sekarang _image_ cantik masih melekat padanya.

Keduanya terlibat keheningan saat keduanya duduk ruang tamu apartemen Jaejoong. Walaupun apartemen Jaejoong tergolong apertemen yang sangat sederhana yang tidak banyak perabotan, namun tetap bersih dan rapi.

Yunho akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pembicaraan saat Changmin tengah asyik menonton DVD anak-anak yang Jaejoong siapkan. Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit aneh saat Jaejoong mempunyai DVD semacam itu, namun dia urungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong.

"Jae, _mianhae_ Changmin merengek meminta bertemu denganmu" kata Yunho menjelaskan perihal dia yang tiba-tiba menemui Jaejoong di apartemen Jaejoong.

"_gwaenchana_, jangan minta maaf terus seolah aku ini orang yang sangat kikir yang tidak mengijinkan orang untuk mengunjungiku" balas Jaejoong yang memang agak kesal.

Entah kenapa perasaan kesalnya tidak bisa hilang. Padahal dia ingin bersikap biasa saja saat bertemu dengan Yunho. Hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai rekan kerjanya. Menganggap Yunho sebagai dokter yang membutuhkannya untuk memeriksa pasien.

"ah _mianhae_" hanya itu yang bisa Yunho katakan pada Jaejoong dan itu membuat Jaejoong agaknya kesal pada Yunho.

"sudah ku bilang jangan minta maaf terus Jung...! apa hanya itu yang bisa kau ucapkan eoh?" bentak Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak karena teriakkan Jaejoong. Bahkan Changmin yang sedari tadi menonton tayangan anak-anak lewat DVD milik Jaejoong kini beralih memandang Jaejoong karena terkejut. Changmin kini berangsut memeluk kaki Jaejoong.

"ah _mianhae ahjusshi_ tidak bermaksud begitu, _mianhae ahjusshi_ mengagetkan Minnie" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat Changmin kedalam pangkuannya.

"_eomma gwaenchana_? Minnie kaget _eomma_" kata Changmin yang kini menenggalamkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong agak risih saat Changmin memanggilnya _eomma_. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang _namja_ walau sebenarnya dia sangat pantas untuk menjadi seorang _eomma_. Namun entah kenapa saat Changmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _eomma_ terselip perasaan aneh dibenak Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia menyukai Changmin saat memanggilnya seperti itu.

Jaejoong mengusap-usap kepala Changmin yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sepertinya Changmin mulai tertidur. Sedangkan Yunho yang melihat moment didepannya itu sungguh dia sangat senang. Dia semakin ingin menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai _eomma_ Changmin. Yah mendapatkan Jaejoong kembali. Serta menanyakan perihal sesuatu yang Jaejoong sembunyikan padanya. Yoochun benar, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Jaejoong darinya. Karena tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Jaejoongnya pergi meninggalkannya yang hampir 5 tahun tanpa memberitahukan alasannya.

Yunho kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengambil botol susu Changmin. Menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong saat dia melihat Changmin yang tengah mengusap-usapkan kepalanya di dada Jaejoong. Ingin minum susu eoh?

Jaejoong kemudian menerima botol susu itu karena dia sedikit risih karena Changmin sedari tadi mengusap-usapkan kepalanya mencari-cari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya ingin menyusu padanya. Dan kemudian dengan segera Jaejoong menyodokkan botol susu itu dan langsung dikenyot (?) oleh Changmin.

Lagi-lagi keduanya terlibat keheningan. Jaejoong sudah menidurkan Changmin di tempat tidur miliknya. Kini dia bersama dengan Yunho duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin langsung mengajak Changmin pulang. Namun tiba-tiba saja hujan turun sangat deras, angin juga bertiup kencang sehingga Jaejoong tidak mengijinkan Yunho pulang apalagi dia membawa Changmin.

Hawa dingin mulai menusuk keduanya. Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk melirik Yunho sekilas. Dia bisa melihat Yunho tengah menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniup-niupkannya. Sepertinya dia kedinginan. Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya namun Yunho mencekal salah satu tangannya.

"_eoddiga_?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya mendengus tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. ia hanya memandang tangannya yang dipegang oleh Yunho. Yunho mengetahui maksud Jaejoong dan langsung melepaskan tangannya.

Jaejoong berjalan dan ternyata ke arah dapur. Sepertinya ia tengah membuat sesuatu.

"kau masih suka dengan coklat panas kan?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba pada Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak sadar akan ucapannya. Dia bahkan bertanya dengan nada tidak ketus dan cenderung perhatian pada Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jaejoong.

"_cha_ minumlah" kata Jaejoong memberikan coklat panas itu pada Yunho dan kembali duduk di sebelah Yunho dengan tenang.

"_gomawo_, ini enak dan masih sama seperti dulu" ujar Yunho.

"tsk...jangan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak Jung" balas Jaejoong yang ikut menyeruput teh hangat yang ia buat.

"aku senang kau berbicara informal padaku seperti itu Jae"

Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Dia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sinisnya. Namun Yunho membalas tatapan Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk Jaejoong artikan. Tatapan Yunho padanya begitu teduh dan dalam. Seperti menghipnotis Jaejoong, mata keduanya saling bertemu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam saat bibir tebal Yunho kini menempel pada _cherry lips_nya. Yunho diam untuk beberapa detik. Menunggu apakah Jaejoong akan bereaksi dan marah padanya.

Namun setelah Yunho menempelkan cukup lama bibirnya di bibir Jaejoong, Jaejoong tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia tidak mendorong Yunho untuk menolak ciumannya ataupun membalas ciuman Yunho. perlahan Yunho memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan bibirnya di bibir Yunho.

Yunho sedikit menghisap bibir Jaejoong seperti dia memakan permen. Manis sangat manis. Bibir Jaejoong tidak berubah saat dulu dia merasakannya. Tangan Yunho kini meraih pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Mendekatkan Jaejoong padanya.

Terus menghisap bibir Jaejoong dengan lumatan-lumatan lembut. Tampaknya Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja. Dan sepertinya lama-lama Jaejoong menikmatinya. Mata Jaejoong terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho padanya. Sentuhan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan selama hampir 5 tahun dia menghilang.

Kini Jaejoong berani membalas setiap lumatan bibir Yunho. menghisap bibir bawah Yunho. Dan lama-lama kegiatan mereka bertambah panas. Lumatan-lumatan kecil itu menjadi penuh nafsu. Tangan Jaejoong kini mulai berani menekan-nekan kepala Yunho.

Badan Jaejoong terasa lemas dan abruk ke sofa tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yunho. kini posisinya Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong. Yunho terus menciumi _cherry lips_ Jaejoong dan sedikit mengigitnya. Membuat bibir Jaejoong terbuka. Memberikan akses lidah Yunho untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih milik Jaejoong. Begitupun Jaejoong. Mereka saling bertukar saliva bahkan ada yang menetes hingga leher jenjang milik Jaejoong. Yunho terus bergerak-gerak hingga miliknya bersentuhan dengan paha Jaejoong membuat suatu sensasi tersendiri.

Dan...

**Terbang Bareng Changmin alias TBC~**

Huwe huwe~

Koment atau reviewnya sangat pin butuhkan...

Ghamsahamnida *bow


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Special Doctor ****6**

**Genre : Romance Drama**

**Cast : YunJae of course, YooSu, Changmin and others**

**Disclamer : They're not mine but this story is mine**

**Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, gaje, njlimet, tidak sesuai EYD, and Boys Love.**

**Twitter : avindadf**

Lanjut lagi ama cerita yang makin gaje

Dan maaf update-nya lama sangat dan semoga ada yang mau baca ini fanfic, hehe

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Yunho tersenyum-senyum sendiri di ruangannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Yoochun sang dokter orthopedi yang tak lain dan bukan adalah sahabatnya sendiri. yoochun tengah berdiri diambang pintu sembari menunjukkan seringainya.

"Yo-Yunho..." Sapa Yoochun yang otomatis membuat Yunho terkejut. Pasalnya Yoochun sudah menghancurkan acara menghayalnya Yunho yang entah apa yang ia khayalkan (?).

"Sepertinya kau tengah senang sobat, ada apakah gerangan?" Ucap Yoochun yang sedikit lebih puitis dari biasanya.

"Bukankah biasanya aku terlihat senang Chun?" Elak Yunho.

"Hahaha...biasanya Yunho hyung seperti monster"

"Yak! Kau ini"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Yoochun yang masih terheran-heran dengan sikap Yunho yang tidak biasa.

"Hanya sedikit senang" Balas Yunho singkat.

"Aku tidak percaya _hyung_ pasti kau ada apa-apa, apa ini menyangkut Jaejoong?" Tebak Yoochun.

Dan benar saja, wajah Yunho saat mendengar nama Jaejoong langung berubah sumringah. Dan dibalas seringaian oleh Yoochun.

"Ah ya _hyung_, kau tidak lupa kan seminggu lagi adalah ulang tahun Changmin yang ke 4" Ucap Yoochun yang kini sudah bertengger manis di kursi depan meja kerja Yunho.

Yunho hanya menepuk keningnya tanda ia tengah mengingat sesuatu.

"Aissshhh..._hyung_ kau bahkan hampir lupa dengan ulang tahun anakmu? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang sudah lupa dengan Changmin aku bahkan tidak melihatnya sekarang" Ulang Yoochun dan dibalas oleh satu jitakkan sayang dari Yunho.

"Aku tidak seperti itu Park jidat. Iya memang aku hampir lupa akan ulang tahun Changmin jika kau tidak mengingatkannya dan kau bilang aku lupa Changmin? Hei Changmin ada di _playgroup_ saat ini _eomma_ sudah kembali dari liburannya di Hawai" Terang Yunho menjelaskan perihal Changmin pada Yoochun.

Tentu saja ia sungguh tidak terima jika sahabatnya yang sekaligus dokter orthopedi itu mengatakan ia lupa akan Changmin putranya. Yah. Walaupun Changmin bukanlah anak kandungnya Yunho sangat amat menyayangi Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ya baiklah. Aku hanya mengingatkan dan jangan membuatku menjadi badut seperti ulang tahun Changmin sebelum-sebelumnya. Sungguh _hyung_ aku ini tampan..!"

Ucapan Yoochun membuat Yunho sedikit terkekeh. Pasalnya memang benar, setiap tahunnya saat ulang tahun Yoochun akan diminta oleh Yunho untuk menjadi badut diulang tahun anaknya. Kebiasaan saat Yunho akan tertawa sangat lepas, ia akan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas menahan rasa tertawanya dan menampakan jelas leher jenjangnya. Tak disadari oleh Yunho, Yoochun menatap leher Yunho dengan sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya. Pasalnya dileher Yunho tercetak jelas tanda kemerahan seperti _kissmark_?.

"_Hyung_ itu..."

"Permisi dokter Jung"

Ucapan Yoochun seketika terhenti saat ada seseorang yang memasuki ruangan Yunho begitupun dengan Yunho. ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Seseorang yang tak lain dan bukan adalah salah satu radiografer yang sangat dikenalnya Kim Jaejoong datang ke ruangannya membawa map yang diyakini adalah data pasien.

"Ya Jae masuk" Perintah Yunho sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ini data pasien VIP yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan _BUS_ dok" Kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan map berisi data pasien.

Badannya sedikit condong ke arah Yunho sehingga Yoochun yang berada tepat di sebelah Jaejoong dapat melihat lekukkan tubuh Jaejoong. Yoochun tidak sengaja melihat leher jenjang mulik Jaejoong yang ternyata terdapat juga tanda yang sama seperti milik Yunho bahkan lebih banyak dari milik Yunho. Membuat Yoochun memunculkan seringaiannya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah tidak khawatir lagi karena semalam sudah terjadi malam yang sangat panas" Ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba dan memunculkan sebuah tanda tanda bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong karena tidak cukup mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Yoochun.

Kontan Jaejoong dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangan pada Yoochun karena perkataan Yoochun yang kurang dimengerti oleh keduanya. Yoochun yang mendapatkan tatapan dari keduanya hanya bersikap santai. Bersiul-siul tidak jelas dan kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak meninggalkan ruangan Yunho dan sedikit berbisik pada kedunya "Ambil kaca dan lihat leher kalian". Setelahnya Yoochun melenggang pergi dari ruangan Yunho.

Meninggalkan keduanya yang melotot sempurna mendengar penuturan dari Yoochun. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada leher. Yunho pada leher Jaejoong begitupun sebaliknya. Mengingatkan mereka akan kejadian semalam.

FLASHBACK

Kini Jaejoong berani membalas setiap lumatan bibir Yunho. menghisap bibir bawah Yunho. Dan lama-lama kegiatan mereka bertambah panas. Lumatan-lumatan kecil itu menjadi penuh nafsu. Tangan Jaejoong kini mulai berani menekan-nekan kepala Yunho.

Badan Jaejoong terasa lemas dan abruk ke sofa tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Yunho. kini posisinya Yunho berada di atas Jaejoong. Yunho terus menciumi _cherry lips_ Jaejoong dan sedikit mengigitnya. Membuat bibir Jaejoong terbuka. Memberikan akses lidah Yunho untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih milik Jaejoong. Begitupun Jaejoong. Mereka saling bertukar saliva bahkan ada yang menetes hingga leher jenjang milik Jaejoong. Yunho terus bergerak-gerak hingga miliknya bersentuhan dengan paha Jaejoong membuat suatu sensasi tersendiri.

Ciuman Yunho kini beralih pada leher jenjang milik Jaejoong. Menghisapnya hingga memberikan beberapa buah tanda di sana. Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya hingga Yunho bisa lebih leluasa menciumi lehernya. Ia sendiri telah kehabisan nafas karena ciumannya dengan Yunho. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat ini, ia seolah terbuai dengan setiap cumbuan yang Yunho lakukan. Melupakan bahwa ia sangat membenci Yunho bahkan saat ini Jaejoong ikut menciumi leher milik Yunho dan tak ketinggalan memberikan tanda di sana.

Tangan Yunho kini mulai berani menyusup pada kaos tipis yang Jaejoong kenakan mengusap-usap pelan perut _sixpack_ milik Jaejoong. Mulai merangkak ke atas sebelum Jaejoong mendorong kuat dada Yunho menghentikan aksi Yunho.

"Tunggu, ini salah Yunho" Kata Jaejoong dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

Mata sayu Jaejoong manatap lekat mata tajam Yunho. Keduanya saling menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing seakan terbius Yunho tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jaejoong. Yunho malah memajukkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada _cheery lips_ milik Jaejoong. Hingga...

"Huweeeeee..._appa_..._appa_..." Suara tangisan Changmin menyadarkan keduanya.

Bahkan Jaejoong sudah mendorong kuat dada Yunho agar menjauh darinya. Hingga Yunho terjungkal ke belakang dan terjatuh dari atas sofa. Hei ingat Jaejoong itu laki-laki tenaganya juga cukup besar.

"Maaf" Kata Jaejoong pada Yunho. Ia langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berlari menuju kamarnya menghampiri Changmin yang tengah menangis.

Yunho hanya bisa memandang punggung Jaejoong menjauh dengan sudut bibirnya yang menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman.

FLASHBACK END

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya saat Jaejoong mengarahkan map berisi data pasien tepat di depan wajahnya. Dan kemudian ia mengambil map tersebut.

"Pasien sudah datang Jung _uisanim_" Kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari ruangan Yunho.

Lama-lama di dalam ruangan Yunho akan semakin membuatnya kesal sekaligus salah tingkah sendiri mengingat adegan mereka tadi malam. Yunho hanya diam menanggapi Jaejoong karena ia tahu saat ini Jaejoong tengah malu karena mengingat kejadian bersamanya semalam.

Kalau saja Changmin tidak menangis malam itu, mungkin keduanya sudah...

"Aisshhh...apa yang kau pikirkan Jung!"

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian beranjak dari ruangannya hendak memeriksa pasien yang berada pada map yang tadi diserahkan Jaejoong padanya.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan menuju ruang _iconos_. Yaitu ruangan yang diperuntukan untuk pemeriksaan radiologi dengan menggunakan media kontras. Ia tidak mendapati Jaejoong ada di sana. Melainkan Junsu yang tengah sibuk mengoperasikan pesawat _fluoroskopi digital_ guna pemeriksaan yang akan dilakukan sebentar lagi.

"Mencari Jaejoong Jung _uisanim_?" Tebak Junsu saat melihat Yunho tengah mengitarkan ke seluruh ruangan.

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaa dari Junsu. Ia hanya mengusap tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal itu. Salah tingkah eoh dokter Jung?

"Ku kira hari ini Jaejoong yang berjaga di ruangan ini. Karena tadi dia yang mengantarkan map data pasien" Kata Yunho sembari duduk di kursi sebelah Junsu.

"Aku meminta tolong padanya untuk menyerahkan data itu padamu Jung _uisanim_. Dan hari ini dia bertugas di rawat jalan" Tukas Junsu.

"Ok, baiklah kita mulai pemeriksaannya. Hasil _ureum_ serta _creatinin_nya baik bukan?" Tanya Yunho yang kini tengah fokus pada pemeriksaan yang sebentar lagi akan ia kerjakan.

Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya mantap bahwa pemeriksaan siap dilakukan.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

"_Halmeon_i ayooo..." Pekik Changmin sambil terus menyeret-yeret Mrs. Jung yang merupakan _eomma_ Yunho sekaligus _halmeoni_ Changmin.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di depan rumah sakit tempat Yunho bekerja. Tadi pagi saat pulang dari _playgroup_ Changmin bersikeras untuk mengajak sang _halmeoni_ mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja. Katanya ia akan dikenalkan dengan _eomma_ Changmin. _Aigoo eomma_? Setahunya putranya Yunho belum pernah sama sekali mengenalkan padanya seorang gadis untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Selain Jaejoong sang putra tidak lagi tertarik dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain. Tapi kita tidak tahu bukan kalau selama ini putranya menyembunyikan hubungannya? Pikir Mrs. Jung.

"_Ne_, pelan-pelan Minnie. Ah tunggu sebentar kotak makanannya tertinggal di mobil" Kata Mrs. Jung yang mau tidak mau membuat Changmin kesal dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar _ne_ jangan kemana-mana" Pinta Mrs. Jung pada Changmin kemudian berjalan mendekati mobilnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Bukan Changmin namanya jika ia menuruti perkataan _halmeoni_nya begitu saja. Ia yang memang sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sang '_eomma_'langsung berlari menuju ruangan sang _appa_ yang memang sudah ia hafal betul. Lagipula Intalasi Radiologi di tempat Yunho bekerja dekat dengan UGD dan berada di lantai 1.

Kaki mungilnya dengan lincah berjalan menuju ruangan sang _appa_. Changmin kecil berjalan menuju Instalasi Radiologi yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan UGD. Sehingga saat akan menuju kesana pastinya akan melewati UGD yang bisa dibilang sangat ramai itu.

Dengan langkah yang tegas, Changmin kecil berjalan melewati UGD. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tiba-tiba ada mobil ambulans berhenti di depan ruang UGD. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak mengamati orang-orang yang tengah lalu lalang. Para perawat serta dokter berhamburan keluar menuju mobil ambulans yang baru saja berhenti. Bahkan salah satu perawat hampir saja menabrak Changmin. Untungnya dengan sigap ia menghindari sang perawat. Suasanya di depan ruang UGD benar-benar penuh dengan kepanikkan. Ambulans yang tadi berhenti membawa pasien dengan kondisi yang cukup serius dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya dan darah bercecer dimana-mana. Membuat siapapun yang melihat bergedik ngeri tak terkecuali Changmin.

Walaupun ia sering melihat pasien seperti itu saat bersama ayahnya bekerja, namun ini lain lagi. Kondisinya benar-benar cukup serius matanya saja hampir mencuat keluar sang pasien pria tersebut meraung-raung. Serta jangan lupakan tangannya yang menggapai-gapai ke arah Changmin membuat namja kecil itu ketakutan bukan main.

Changmin yang baru akan genap berusia 4 tahun minggu depan itu kini hanya bisa memandang ke arah keramaian tersebut. Memandangi sang pasien yang meraung-raung saat tengah diberikan pertolongan pertama. Namja kecil itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa mamatung diam dengan terus memandangi sang pasien tanpa menyadari ada orang yang melintas dan menabrak tubuh kecilnya hingga terjatuh.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Walaupun pasien di Instalasi Radiologi masih banyak, tapi para perawat dan radiografer ada yang beristirahat sejenak bergantian dengan yang lainnya. Nampak Junsu dan Jaejoong tengah menyantap makan siang mereka sambil sesekali tertawa. Sebelum Go Ahra yang juga radiografer di rumah sakit itu menimpali obrolan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Jae, kau belum pernah melakukan foto _onsite_ di UGD bukan?" Tanya Ahra yang kontan menghentikan obrolan keduanya.

"Sudah pernah Ahra-_ya_ Jaejoong aku ajak beberapa kali ke sana"

Junsu membalas perkataan Ahra dengan sedikit kesal. Rupanya ada motif dibalik pertanyaan Ahra untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Junsu-_ssi_. Dan Jaejoong TOLONG kau foto _onsite_ di UGD ada dua permintaan foto _thorax_" Katanya penuh penekanan pada Jaejoong.

"Yak!"

Junsu hendak melayangkan protes pada Ahra namun dicegah oleh Jaejoong.

"Lagi pula dia masih baru Junsu-_ssi_, masih perlu banyak pengalaman" Lanjut Ahra seenaknya membuat Junsu benar-benar ingin menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu fantovel yang ia kenakan.

"Sudah Su-ie lagipula aku sudah selesai makan" Balas Jaejoong.

"Dan kau Ahra-_ssi_ terima kasih atas pekerjaan tambahan darimu. Jika kau ingin mencari perhatian dariku caramu SALAH" Kata Jaejoong lagi sedikit dibuat-buat.

Membuat Ahra melebarkan matanya. Dan Junsu? Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar balasan dari Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan membalas perkataan Ahra seperti itu membuat gadis itu mati kutu.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah mendorong troli yang berisi 2 _Imaging Plate_ berukuran 43x43 cm. Ia berjalan menuju ruang UGD hendak melakukan foto _thorax_ secara _onsite_ dengan pesawat sinar-x _mobile_ yang sudah tersedia di dalam ruangan khusus di UGD.

Biasanya ia akan berjalan melalui pintu samping ruang UGD namun entah mengapa ia malah berjalan lewat depan UGD. Suasanya depan ruang UGD sangat ramai. Ya seperti biasanya. Sebagai rumah sakit pusat di Seoul, Seoul Internasional Hospital merupakan rumah sakit rujukan jadi tidak heran UGD sangat ramai.

"Ah, ramai sekali" Keluh Jaejoong saat melewati depan ruang UGD.

"...Harusnya aku lewat pintu samping" Lanjutnya sambil menggeruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

ia hendak berbalik sebelum melihat ada pasien yang datang dengan kondisi yang cukup serius membuatnya bergerdik ngeri. "Oh Tuhan dosa apa dia sampai seperti itu kondisinya".

Sebelum ia benar-bener berbalik ia melihat sekeliling depan UGD dan sedikit mengeryitkan alisnya karena seperti melihat orang yang ia amat kenal. Seorang namja kecil tengah terduduk dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan. Kontan Jaejoong menghampiri sang namja kecil tersebut yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Jung Changmin putra dari Jung uisanim.

"Ya Tuhan Changmin..." Teriak Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin sambil tak lupa membawa trolinya yang berisi _Imaging Plate_. Jika sampai tertinggal atau hilang ia bisa dituntut untuk menggantinya. Hei. Harga satu _IP_ tidaklah murah bisa sampai jutaan won.

Dengan sigap ia langsung menggendong Changmin dan menenangkan balita berusia hampir 4 tahun itu. mengelus-elus punggung Changmin dengan sebelah tangan Jaejoong. Meski Changmin tidak menangis, tetap saja bisa dilihat bahwa Changmin tengah ketakutan.

"_Eomma_..._appa_..._appa_.." Ucap Changmin memanggil-manggil _appa_nya.

Changmin semakin menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher Jaejoong dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"_Nde_? Tenanglah kau kemari dengan siapa Minnie?"

Bukannya menjawab, Changmin kecil malah merancau-rancau dalam pelukkan Jaejoong sambil terus memanggil-manggil nama _appa_nya "_Appa_..._appa_..."

"_Nde, nde_ kita ke Jung _uisanim_" Kata Jaejoong.

Sebelum ia kembali sebelumnya ia mendial nomor seseorang yang tertera dalam _smartphone_-nya.

"Su-_ie_ tolong gantikan aku menfoto di UGD, aku menemukan Changmin di depan UGD sendirian. Oh baiklah akan aku letakkan di dekat administrasi UGD."

Sementara itu Mrs. Jung tengah mencari-cari cucunya Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aduh...bisa mati aku jika Yunho tahu" Ucapnya sambil terus berjalan mondar-mandir mencari sang cucu.

Mrs. Jung akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung ke ruangan Yunho. siapa tahu sang cucu yang sudah beberapa kali diajak Yunho ke rumah sakit sudah berada ke sana.

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

"Apa dokter Jung ada di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong pada perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan _iconos_.

"Jung _uisanim_ masih ada dua pemeriksaan lagi, bukankah dia Changminnie? _Omo_ kenapa dia ada padamu Jaejoong-_ssi_?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya di depan ruang UGD"

"Tunggulah sebentar Jaejoong-_ssi_. Sepertinya dua pemeriksaan tersebut tidak begitu lama akan ada resident tingkat akhir yang menanganinya"Tambah sang perawat itu lagi.

Jaejoongpun membawa Changmin keluar untuk menenangkannya. Tubuhnya masih gemetaran dan ia terus saja memanggil-manggil _appa_nya.

"Tenanglah _eomma_ disini" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar memanggil dirinya sebagai _eomma_ Changmin.

"Oh Tuhan bukankah itu Changmin?" Kata Mrs. Jung yang sudah sampai di Instalasi Radiologi tempat Yunho bekerja.

Ia melihat cucu kecilnya tengah digendong oleh seseorang yang sepertinya wajahnya sangat familiar bagi Mrs. Jung. Ia bahkan sempat menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan orang yang tengah menggendong Changmin.

"Kau Jaejoongkan?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada Jaejoong.

"_Ye_?" Balas Jaejoong yang langsung berbalik menuju arah suara orang yang memanggilnya.

Batapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat mendapati Mrs. Junglah orang yang tadi memangilnya. Matanya kontan melebar karena terkejut bukan main.

"Ya Tuhan kau benar Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong?" Ulang Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi keterkejutan Mrs. Jung. Lantas ia menyerahkan Changmin kepada Mrs. Jung meskipun sebenarnya Changmin tidak mau lepas darinya.

"Mianhae, tadi aku menemukan Changmin di depan UGD sendirian" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan Changmin dan ia segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu Jae, ada yang harus aku bicarakan mengenai anakmu dan Yunho" Kata Mrs. Jung spontan.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Jantung Jaejoong terasa terpacu dengan cepetnya mendengar kata anakmu dan Yunho. Apa maksud dari perkataan Mrs. Jung? Apa ia sudah tahu bahwa sebelumnya ia tengah mengandung anak Yunho dan sekarang ia ingin meminta anaknya?

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan perkataan Mrs. Jung. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang radiografer yang letaknya diujung pintu masuk. Pikirannya benar-benar sangat kacau. Ia belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Mrs. Jung yang menanyakan tentang anaknya dengan Yunho. Demi Tuhan ia ingin tenang dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Yunho lagi.

'Tuhan kenapa Mrs. Jung bisa tah tentang anak itu?' Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin~

*fiuh~ Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan ff ini. adakah yang menunggu?

Istilah-istilah :

BUS (Bipolar Uretro Sistografi) = Pemeriksaan radiologi untuk melihat fungsi fisiologis dari sistem perkemihan dengan dua cara yaitu melalui antegrade (dari atas) dan retograde (dari bawah).

Onsite = foto ditempat

Pesawat sinar-x mobile = pesawat sinar-x yang bisa dibawa kemana saja bentuknya seperti jerapah.

Thorax = rongga dada

.

.

Maaf tidak memuaskan

Hope you like it *Bow Apine Shim


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Special Doctor 7**

**Genre : Romance Drama**

**Cast : YunJae of course, YooSu, Changmin and others**

**Disclamer : They're not mine but this story is mine**

**Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, gaje, njlimet, tidak sesuai EYD, and Boys Love.**

**Twitter : avindadf**

Lanjut lagi ama cerita yang makin gaje

Dan maaf update-nya lama sangat dan semoga ada yang mau baca ini fanfic, hehe

Dan maaf jika tidak sesuai yang readers harapkan.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~

Previous Chap

"Tunggu Jae, ada yang harus aku bicarakan mengenai anakmu dan Yunho" Kata Mrs. Jung spontan.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Jantung Jaejoong terasa terpacu dengan cepetnya mendengar kata anakmu dan Yunho. Apa maksud dari perkataan Mrs. Jung? Apa ia sudah tahu bahwa sebelumnya ia tengah mengandung anak Yunho dan sekarang ia ingin meminta anaknya?

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan perkataan Mrs. Jung. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang radiografer yang letaknya diujung pintu masuk. Pikirannya benar-benar sangat kacau. Ia belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Mrs. Jung yang menanyakan tentang anaknya dengan Yunho. Demi Tuhan ia ingin tenang dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga Yunho lagi.

'Tuhan kenapa Mrs. Jung bisa tah tentang anak itu?' Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa tidak bilang _eomma_ jika sudah bertemu dengan Jaejoong" Tanya Mrs Jung kepada sang anak yang saat ini tengah menidurkan Changmin dalam gendongannya.

Mereka saat ini tengah berada di ruangan Yunho. Awalnya Yunho kaget setengah mati saat mendengar suara tangisan Changmin. Setahunya ia tidak membawa Changmin bersamanya. Saat ia selesai memeriksa pasien ia melihat Changmin yang langsung meminta untuk ia gendong. Putra kecilnya ketakutan dan menangis sangat keras digendongan sang nenek.

"Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan _eomma_, lagipula aku tidak mau _appa_ sampai tahu kalau Jaejoong telah kembali" Balas Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin dalam gendongannya.

"Lagipula sejak kapan _eomma_ peduli dengan Jaejoong dan hubungan kami? Bukankah dulu..."

"Itu dulu Yunho sekarang ya sekarang aku harus bicara pada Jaejoong mengenai...an.." Mrs Jung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat Yunho mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Mengenai apa? Ku harap _eomma_ benar-benar sudah berubah seperti yang _eomma_ ucapkan barusan. Aku tidak ingin rencanaku membawa kembali Joongie berantakan"

"Aisshhh...kenapa kau selalu punya prasangka buruk terhadap _eomma_mu sendiri eoh?"

"Yah pengalaman" Jawab Yunho acuh.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau, apa Changmin sudah tidur?" Tanya Mrs Jung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah tapi sesenggukkannya masih belum berhenti. Sepertinya ia sangat ketakutan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi _eomma_?"

"Eh itu...ta...di.."Ucap Mrs Jung gugup.

Pasalnya ia bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Sang putra benar-benar sangat menyayangi Changmin sampai Changmin terjatuhpun Yunho mungkin akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Ta..di.."

"_Wae_ _eomma_? Ya Tuhan ia sampai bergetar seperti ini" Yunho masih menimang-nimang sang putra.

"_Eomma_ tidak sengaja kehilangan Changmin dan saat _eomma_ mencarinya ia sudah digendong oleh Jaejoong..." Jawab Mrs Jung hati-hati.

"Jaejoong?"

"Iya, _eomma_ minta maaf karena ceroboh"

"Ya sudahlah ku harap ia akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Jaejoong mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sambil mengigit-gigit jarinya. Tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Pabbo_ Jae berpikirlah" Ucapnya sambil memukul kecil kepalanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin nyonya Jung bisa mengetahui perihal anak? Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu kecuali...Ah Park Yoochun" Teriaknya tiba-tiba membuta Jiji kucing peliharaannya yang tadinya ingin mendekati Jaejoong jadi tersentak dan menjauh.

"Tapi kenapa mesti nyonya Jung yang ia beritahu? Bukan Yunho langsung? Aishhh...bagaimana ini jika nyonya Jung bertanya tentang anak Yunho aku harus bagaimana? Ya Tuhan kenapa hidupku sekarang jadi rumit begini?" Keluhnya sambil menengadah ke atas melihat langit-langit apartemen miliknya.

'Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong'

Bel suara apartemen Jaejoong mengagetkan Jaejoong. Dan seketika ia berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Mengecek siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam begini. Ditambah lagi suara bel yang tak henti-hentinya dipencet oleh sang tamu dengan amat brutal. Membuat Jaejoong mengeram kesal.

"Iya tidak sabaran sekali sih"

'Ceklek'

"Minnie sudah ya jangan dipencet terus" Suara _namja_ yang tak asing menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong saat ia membuka pintunya.

Rupanya Yunho dan sang anak yang telah berkunjung malam-malam ke apartemennya.

"Bialin bial _eomma_ cepat membukanya, eh _eommaaaa_~" Lengkingan suara Changmin memekakkan telinga keduanya.

Saat melihat Jaejoong sudah membukakan pintunya, dengan sangat antusial Changmin langsung memekik memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _eomma_ sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Pertanda ingin digendong oleh sang '_eomma'_.

"_Mian_ Jae Changmin yang..."

"_Eomma_ Minnie kangen _eomma_" Kata Changmin menyerukkan kepalanya dileher Jaejoong saat Jaejoong menggendong Changmin.

"_Aigooo_...kangen eoh? Tadi pagi kan sudah bertemu?" Balas Jaejoong sambil masuk ke dalam apartemennya mengabaikan Yunho yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun tanpa Jaejoong sadari Yunho tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Changmin putranya sangat menyukai Jaejoong. Bahkan menganggap Jaejoong sebagai ibunya. Suatu hal yang tidka disangka-sangka. Pasalnya sang anak sangat susah sekali didekati oleh orang asing. Bahkan dengan sang nenek saja kadang Changmin enggan dan selalu menempel pada sang appa.

Yunho mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya ini. saat Changmin terbangun, entah mengapa orang yang pertama kali ia ingin lihat adalah sang _eomma_ yaitu Jaejoong. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan membawa Changmin ke apartemen Jaejoong sekaligus untuk melihat sang _namja_ cantik pujaan hatinya itu.

"_Eomma_ tadi Minnie takut cekali _eomma_"

"_Wae_? Jagoan _eomma_ kenapa takut _eoh_?" Balas Jaejoong yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di shofa ruang tamunya. Tidak sadar bahwa Jaejoong kini menyebut dirinya sebagai _eomma_ Changmin.

"Banyak olang Minnie cendilian takut" Jawab Changmin polos.

"Lain kali jangan jalan sendiri _ne_"

"Minnie ingin cepat-cepat beltemu dengan eomma"

"Iya tapi lain kali jangan sendirian banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkan Minnie"

"_Allaseo_"

"Sekarang ada _eomma_ _appa_ jadi ditelantarkan eoh?" Kata Yunho yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri bersedekap menatap keduanya.

"_Appa_ cini duduk dicebelah _eomma_" Pinta Changmin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Yunho untuk mendekat.

Mau tidak mau ia menuruti perintah sang anak. Sekaligus sebagai pendekatan dengan Jaejoong. Pikir Yunho modus.

"Kenapa jauh cekali kecini _appa_"

"Eh?"

Yunho terperanjat saat sang putra memintanya lebih dekat untuk duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Keduanya kini kian semakin canggung dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat.

"_Appa_ Minnie mau Jaejoong _Jucchi_ jadi _eomma_ Minnie"

'DEG'

Jantung Jaejoong terpacu dengan cepat saat Changmin meminta hal yang menurutnya sangat gila itu. Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan hal yang berbau dengan Yunho.

"Bukankah sekarang sudah menjadi _eomma_ Minnie _eoh_?" Kata Jaejoong memberikan penjelasan pada Changmin. Setidaknya bisa membuat Changmin tenang.

Perkataan anak kecil yang masih belum genap berusian 4 tahun itu mungkin hanya sebuah kiasan semata. Pikir Jaejoong. Tidak menganggap serius perkataan Changmin.

"_Anio_, Minnie ingin Jaejoong _Jucchi_ tinggal belcama Minnie dan _appa_ cepelti _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya Kyu"

"Tapi Minnie _jucchi_ dan _appa_ tidak menikah jadi..."

"Kalau begitu _jucchi_ menikahlah dengan _appa_"

'DEG'

'DEG'

"Ya Tuhan apa yang ada dipikiran anak ini?" Batin Jaejoong menjerit.

"Minnie dengarkan _appa_ _nde_" Kali ini Yunho yang mengambil alih Changmin dari pangkuan Jaejoong. Memberikan pengertian kepada sang putra.

"Menikah itu tidak sembarangan Minnie butuh persiapan yang matang pokoknya rumit" Jelas Yunho.

"_Jucchi_ dan _appa_ tinggal ke geleja kan?" Kata Changmin polos.

"Hahaha benar tapi"

"_Ani_ pokoknya Minnie mau Jaejoong _jucchi_ jadi _eomma_ Minnie tinggal di lumah kita _appa_ huweeeee..."

"Aduh bagaimana ini, kalau sudah menangis dia akan.."

Dan sebelum Yunho berkata terjadilah tragedi jambak menjambak rambut Yunho yang dilakukan oleh Changmin. Jaejoong hanya terpaku melihat tindakkan Changmin kepada sang _appa_ tersebut. Menatap horor batapa murkanya Changmin pada Yunho. Haha _poor_ Yunho.

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan lesuh dan lunglai tidak seperti biasanya. Akhir-akhir ini sang putra kecilnya merajuk padanya dan membuat semakin pusing bukan main. Bukannya ia tidak suka, malahan sikap sang putra yang selalu menempel pada Jaejoong adalah hal yang luar biasa bagi Yunho.

Ia jadi bisa lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong karena bantuan Changmin. Tetapi tetap saja sikap Changmin yang sedikit brutal padanya membuatnya pusing. Wajar saja karena selama ini semua kebutuhan Changmin dan keinginannya Yunho berusaha selalu memenuhinya. Tetapi untuk kali ini ia tidak ingin gegabah dalam mendapatkan Jaejoongnya kembali. Jaejoong yang sekarang bukanlah Jaejoong yang dulu lagi. Ada sedikit ketidak sukaan pada dirinya yang terdapat ada diri Jaejoong.

Mengenai Jaejoong ia jadi teringat akan pesan Yoochun yang harus meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Serta Yoochun berpesan dalam pesan teks yang dia kirim pada Yunho mengenai Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya. Ia semakin penasaran dan ingin segera menemui Yoochun untuk meminta penjelasan. Namun, sang dokter spesialis Orthopedi itu sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi pasien begitu pula Yunho sehingga belum sempat.

Yunho membuka amplop berisi foto rontgen yang harus ia baca. Saat ini ia tengah berada di ruangannya untuk membaca foto-foto hasil rontgen. Yunho duduk di kursi dengan di depannya terdapat _viewing_ _box_ guna membantu dalam membaca foto agar ia tidak salah mendiagnosa. Ia meletakkan satu per satu foto tersebut dan mulai membacannya. Sesekali ia mencorat-coret foto tersebut mengukur ukuran jantung pada foto tersebut apakah normal atau terjadi _cardiomegali_ (Pembesaran Jantung).

'TOK...TOK...TOK'

"Masuk"

"Hei bro" Sapa Yoochun yang langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho.

"Mengantar pasien lagi dokter Park? Atau menggoda Junsu?" Tanya Yunho sambil memasukkan foto rontgen ke dalam amplop coklat.

"Mengantar pasien sambil menggoda Su-ie ku" Jawab dokter Park menyesap teh dari Yunho tanpa ijin di atas meja Yunho

"Cepatlah nikahi dia, jangan kau bobol terus sebelum menikah"

"_Mwo_ yak! Aku tidak semesum itu Jung" Yoochun hampir tersedak saat mendengar omongan Yunho.

"Haha _jinjjayo_? Aissshhh Park kau habiskan minumanku" Keluh Yunho saat melihat gelas minumnya telah kosong.

"Aku haus _hyung_" Jawabnya santai Yunho hanya mendengus dan tetap melanjutkan acara membaca fotonya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak mengajak Changmin?"

"_Ani_ dia masih tidur semalam tidur sangat larut, lagipula _eomma_ sudah pulang dari hawai"

"Lagian aku bisa dimarahi Jaejoong kalau mengajak anak itu saat bekerja" Tambah Yunho lagi.

"Jaejoong marah?"

"_Ye_, kau tahu sendiri kan anak itu sedikit bandel" Yunho menceritakan perihal tingkah Changmin yang ia ajak beberapa kali ke rumah sakit.

Dari mulai ia pernah mengacak-acak ruanganya, ia menangis sangat keras, serta terkadang menjahili pasien anak-anak yang Yunho tangani. _Aigoooo_ benar-benar membuat Yunho pusing bukan main.

"Bicara mengenai Changmin entah mengapa dia sangat mirip denganmu _hyung_"

"Tentu saja dia kan anakku"

"Bukan itu maksudku _hyung_, mirip dalam artian dia adalah anak biologismu"

Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar penuturan dari Yoochun. Lagi-lagi membahas Changmin yang bukan anak kandungnya. Bagi Yunho Changmin kecilnya adalah anaknya terlepas anak biologisnya atau bukan. Terlepas bahwa Changmin adalah anak dari kakak sepupu perempuan Yunho yang sudah meninggal tetapi bagi Yunho Changmin adalah segalanya.

"Aku sedikit heran dulu _ahjumma_ Jung bersikeras memintamu untuk mengadopsi Changmin dan tidak ingin membiarkan Changmin untuk diasuh di panti asuhan" Kata Yoochun menerawang kejadian 4 tahun silam. Saat pertama kali menemukan Changmin menangis saat kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tua Changmin.

"Karena dia bagian dari keluarga Jung jadi _eomma_ tidak tega, dan entah mengapa saat aku melihat bayi Changmin ada dorongan yang sangat kuat untuk memeluknya serta merawatnya dengan baik" Kini Yunho tengah melepaskan kaca matanya dan sedikit melonggarkan kancing kemeja paling atasnya. Bersandar pada kursinya.

"Benarkah itu? Dia memang bayi yang manis dan juga pintar, demi apapun _hyung_ dia mirip denganmu hidungnya, kulitnya dan tingkahnya mirip Jae..."

'Tok...Tok...Tok'

Ucapan Yoochun terpotong saat ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho.

"Masuk" Kata Yunho memperhatikan pintu.

"Permisi Jung _uisanim_ aku mengantar hasil foto lagi"

Rupanya Jaejoong yang masuk ke ruangan Yunho sambil membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk hasil foto yang mesti dibaca oleh Yunho.

"Taruh disini saja, ya Tuhan banyak sekali apa aku mesti lembur?" Kata Yunho mendramatisir melihat tumpukan amplop foto di atas mejanya.

"Baiklah permisi" Jaejoong undur diri saat telah meletakkan setumpuk amplop itu.

Sedikit kaget saat melihat ada Yoochun yang berada di ruangan Yunho. Namun ia berusaha untuk tenang.

"Baiklah _hyung_ aku mesti kembali sepertinya pasienku sudah selesai, kau juga harus membaca setumpuk foto ini kan?" Kata Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya baiklah"

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Yoochun tidak langsung menghampiri pasien yang ia kirim ke radiologi melainkan mencekal tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya ke pojokkan ruangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Bentak Jaejoong pada Yoochun.

"Kita harus bicara"

"Apa yang mesti dibicarakan lagi Park!"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya sejenak melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong sangat marah padanya karena perkataannya kemarin, menyalahkan Jaejoong begitu saja tanpa bertanya akar permasalahannya terlebih dahulu.

"_Mian_" Kata Yoochun.

"Tsk...tidak usah minta maaf tidak ada yang salah" Balas Jaejoong yang memberikan ancang-ancang untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"Kau tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho?"

Langkah Jaejoong seketika terhenti mendengar perkataan Yoochun yang ia tahu maksudnya. Membahas masa lalu Jaejoong. Membahas tentang anak yang Jaejoong lahirkan 4 tahun silam.

Seketika Jaejoong berbalik menatap Yoochun dan berkata "Kau yang mengatakan pada Mrs Jung tentang anak itu?"

"_Mwo_?" Mata mulut Yoochun menganga hebat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Jangan pura-pura kaget Park! Sekalian saja kau bilang pada Yunho tentang anak itu, ya katakan pada Yunho aku mengandung anaknya dan sekarang membuangnya kau puas hah..!" Teriak Jaejoong dengan kedua matanya yang mulai memanas.

"Siapa yang membuang anak?"

'DEG'

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong mematung saat tau tiba-tiba Yunho muncul di belakangnya. Begitupun Yoochun tak kalah terkejutnya melihat Yunho dengan amarah yang mmebuncah luar biasa. Mungkin Yunho sudah mendengar perkataan Jaejoong barusan.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini eoh...!" Bentak Yunho pada keduanya membuat Jaejoong menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap Yunho.

"Yunho ini..." Yoochun ingin berkata namun ucapannya terpotong oleh perkataan Jaejoong.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong berusaha mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong telah dipenuhi oleh air mata.

"_Geunde_, aku mengandung anakmu dan aku membuang anak itu" Kata Jaejoong membuat Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"Dan...dan...aku tidak menyesalinya" Ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil berlalu.

Berlari sekencang-kencang mungkin menjauhi keduanya dengan air mata yang berlinangan dipelupuk matanya.

Salah jika tidak menyesal bahkan Jaejoong sangat menyesal. Ia ingin mengulang waktu kembali. Merawat sang putra dengan penuh kasih sayang walaupun Yunho tida menginginkannya. Tetapi nasi memang sudah menjadi bubur. Dan penyesaln selalu datang terlambat.

"Hiks...hiks..." Tangisan Jaejoong semakin pecah saat ia tengah berada di taman dekat rumah sakit. Menghiraukan para pejalan kaki yang memperhatikannya heran.

Ia tidak peduli. Rasanya sakit sekali. Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, pasti semua orang kan menyalahkannya. Ia jadi teringat akan sang _eomma_ yang begitu membanggakannya. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada sang _eomma_?. Bahwa dirinya dulu pernah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki dan Jaejoong membuangnya?.

"_Mianhae_...hiks...hiks..."

Lagi Jaejoong menangis sesenggukkan sambil menatap foto putra kecilnya yang dulu ia lahirkan.

.

.

.

-Flashback-

.

.

.

"Selamat Jaejoong-ssi putra anda lahir dengan selamat" Seorang dokter spesialis kandungan membawakan bayi mungil itu dihadapan Jaejoong.

Bayi yang beberapa menit lalu berhasil di keluarkan dari perutnya melalui proses cesar.

"Ini bayiku? Ya Tuhan..." Kata Jaejoong menyambut sang bayi dan mencium pipi sang bayi dengan sayang.

Ia bagitu tidak percaya bisa melahirkan seorang bayi mungil nan lucu ini. Apalagi ia adalah seorang _namja_, tetapi bayi mungil yang ada dalam dekapannya adalah bukti bahwa Jaejoong adalah _namja_ yang spesial. Segera Jaejoong mengambil _smartphone_nya dan memfoto bayi mungilnya beberapa kali. Sungguh benar-benar menggemaskan. Walaupun setelah ini ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi dan bingung bagaimana mengurus bayi mungilnya. Ia bahkan terpaksa cuti dari kuliahnya dan membohongi sang _eomma_ bahwa ia tinggal kelas karena nilainya tidak memenuhi untuk wisuda tahun ini. Mengharapkan pertanggungjawaban dari sang ayah bayipun tidak mungkin. Mereka keluarga yang sangat terpandang.

"_Mianhae_ baby..._eomma_ akan membesarkanmu..hiks..." Jaejoong menangis sambil mendekap bayi mungilnya. Tangisan Jaejoong berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari seorang _namja_ di luar.

"_Andwae_ tidak mungkin _uisanim_, istriku bisa gila karena kehilangan bayinya kita sudah menantinya selama tujuh tahun ini" Ucap sang _namja_ yang entah siapa itu pada dokter di depannya.

"_Mianhae_ tapi bayi anda memang tidak bisa diselamatkan"

"_Andwae_...!"

.

.

.

.

.

-Flashback End-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin~ ualala...

Miau update telat pine lagi pusing masalah KTI harap maklum sudah smester akhir hehe.

Maaf ya kelamaan updte jadi udah tau kan jalan ceritanya bagaimana? Ok ok

Terima kasih yang udah setia menunggu ini FF maaf dikit soalnya agak buntu,, hehe

Go review *bow frm apine shim


	8. Chapter 8

Sebelumya terima kasih yang udah review, follow dan jadiin ini FF sebagai favorit. Sumpah gue terharu sangat. Masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Typos dan penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin bisa bikin readers muntah, cacingan nafsu makan hilang ato paling mengerikan adalah gangguan kemurungan akibat kebingungan yang sangat memahami ini FF. Wkwk.

Udah ah cuap suap gue yang satu ini pasti bikin kalian makin tambah mumet kan? Oke deh silahkan membaca sepuas hati kalian okey...

Doakan saya yang akan berpusing ria menyusun KTI ya buat september 2015 nanti gue bisa pakai toga banggain ortu dengan gelar Amd. Rad dibelakang nama gue Aamiin...

Semoga suka so enjoy

.

.

Previous Chap

-Flashback-

.

.

.

"Selamat Jaejoong-ssi putra anda lahir dengan selamat" Seorang dokter spesialis kandungan membawakan bayi mungil itu dihadapan Jaejoong.

Bayi yang beberapa menit lalu berhasil di keluarkan dari perutnya melalui proses cesar.

"Ini bayiku? Ya Tuhan..." Kata Jaejoong menyambut sang bayi dan mencium pipi sang bayi dengan sayang.

Ia bagitu tidak percaya bisa melahirkan seorang bayi mungil nan lucu ini. Apalagi ia adalah seorang _namja_, tetapi bayi mungil yang ada dalam dekapannya adalah bukti bahwa Jaejoong adalah _namja_ yang spesial. Segera Jaejoong mengambil _smartphone_nya dan memfoto bayi mungilnya beberapa kali. Sungguh benar-benar menggemaskan. Walaupun setelah ini ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi dan bingung bagaimana mengurus bayi mungilnya. Ia bahkan terpaksa cuti dari kuliahnya dan membohongi sang _eomma_ bahwa ia tinggal kelas karena nilainya tidak memenuhi untuk wisuda tahun ini. Mengharapkan pertanggungjawaban dari sang ayah bayipun tidak mungkin. Mereka keluarga yang sangat terpandang.

"_Mianhae_ baby..._eomma_ akan membesarkanmu..hiks..." Jaejoong menangis sambil mendekap bayi mungilnya. Tangisan Jaejoong berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari seorang _namja_ di luar.

"_Andwae_ tidak mungkin _uisanim_, istriku bisa gila karena kehilangan bayinya kita sudah menantinya selama tujuh tahun ini" Ucap sang _namja_ yang entah siapa itu pada dokter di depannya.

"_Mianhae_ tapi bayi anda memang tidak bisa diselamatkan"

"_Andwae_...!"

.

.

.

.

.

-Flashback End-

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

'Buk'

"Brengsek kau Chun, selama ini kau menyembunyikan masalah ini padaku eoh?"

Yunho dengan segala emosinya memberikan beberapa pukulan kepada Yoochun sahabatnya. Setelah mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong, Yunho membawa Yoochun ke ruangannya dan beginilah keadaannya. Ia melayang beberapa pukulan ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun sendiri hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah. Dia tahu saat ini Yunho tengah sangat amat marah padanya.

"_Mianhae_" Hanya itu kata yang Yoochun keluarkan dari mulutnya. Ia memegangi sudut bibirnya yang sedikit nyeri akibat pukulan Yunho dan mengeluarkan darah.

"_Mian_? Kau bilang maaf setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Yunho menatap nyalang ke arah Yoochun sahabatnya itu. Selama hampir lima tahun ini ia hampir saja gila mencari Jaejoong dan setelah menemukan Jaejoong ia menemukan sebuah fakta yang tidak disangka-sangka. Sang namja cantik itu tengah mengandung anaknya? Dan apa tadi Jaejoong bilang? _'Dan aku telah membuang anakmu'_. Perkataan Jaejoong sukses membuat Yunho seperti dihujam batu besar dipundaknya. Ia tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Jaejoongnya tega membuang anaknya sendiri, kalau bukan karena terpaksa. Apakah Jaejoong benar-benar menderita saat itu? Tapi bukankah ini bukan salahnya? Ia bahkan sudah mencari Jaejoong kemana-kemana dan hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghilang dengan sepucuk surat yang teronggok di kamar apartemen mereka mengatakan bahkan Jaejoong akan pergi dan Yunho tak perlu lagi mencarinya.

"Aku memang tahu semuanya, tentang Jaejoong yang melahirkan seorang bayi. Tapi pada saat itu Jaejoong mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mengatakannya padamu, ia mengemis padaku Yunho. Maaf..." Ujar Yoochun lirih yang masih cukup didengar oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

-FlashBack-

.

.

.

Yoochun tengah bersandar di meja yang khusus diperuntukan bagi para resident itu. menopang dagunya di atas meja. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat berat baginya. Dimarahi senior berkali-kali karena menurut senior tindakannya masih salah. Hey wajar saja bukan? Dia masih sangat baru.

"Hei Yoochun-ah kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae yang merupakan teman se angkatannya. Salah satu dokter resident juga sama seperti dia.

"Shin _sunbae_ benar-benar mengerikan" Balas Yoochun yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Sudahlah jangan diambil hati, dia memang selalu begitu dengan junior sok berkuasa" Ucap Donghae mendramatisir.

"Eh kau tahu tidak? Di rumah sakit ini tengah melakukan operasi terhadap _namja_ hamil" Tambah Donghae lagi membuat Yoochun sedikit tergerak tertarik dengan omongan Donghae.

"_Mwo_? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Aku awalnya kaget tapi saat di beritahukan oleh si _monkey_ resident _Obsgyn_ itu aku baru percaya. Dia bahkan ikut menangani mengoperasi _namja_ itu"

"Mana mungkin ada _namja_ hamil eoh?" Kata Yoochun yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Donghae.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah seserius ini Park. Namanya Kim Jaejoong kalau tidak salah"

"_Mwo_? Kau bahkan tahu namanya? Hei itu privasi"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Hehehe" Kata Donghae lagi sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"Kim Jaejoong...seperti tidak asing"

"Kau tertarik?"

Donghae langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Yoochun.

"Dia ada di kamar no. XXX ruang XXXX" Kata Donghae berbisik ke telinga Yoochun.

"Aisshhh...aku tidak peduli" Balas Yoochun yang langsung meninggalkan ruang resident tersebut.

"Ya sudah"

Setelah kepergan Yoochun dari ruang resident tersebut entah mengapa Yoochun teringat dengan nama namja yang disebutkan Donghae tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong...aku pernah tahu nama itu dimana ya?" Ucap Yoochun sambil berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Tak disangka-sangka ia malah menemukan ruangan dengan nomor yang tadi disebutkan oleh Donghae. Ia berusaha untuk mengintip sejenak melihat siapa pasien tersebut dan...

'Deg'

"Jaejoong? Bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong, _namjachingu_nya Yunho?" Kata Yoochun tidak percaya saat melihat _namja_ cantik tengah mendekap seorang bayi mungil di tangannya.

Entah dorongan darimana tiba-tiba Yoochun mendorong pintu rawat inap Jaejoong dan membukanya. Menghampiri Jaejoong yang sama shock-nya dengan Yoochun.

.

.

.

-Flashback End-

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..." Yunho memijit-mijit keningnya. Benar-benar sangat memusingkan bagi Yunho.

"Kau bicaralah baik-baik pada Jaejoong"

"Maaf Chun aku tidak bemaksud untuk..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu perasaanmu _hyung_. Jika aku jadi kau mungkin aku akan berbuat hal yang sama pada sahabatku yang sudah nyata-nyata menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting ini. Ku sarankan kau menemui Jaejoong"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu pada Yunho, Yoochun meninggalkan ruangan Yunho. membiarkan Yunho sendiri.

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Suasana hati Yunho saat ini benar-benar sangat kacau. Ia bahkan mengendarai mobil sport-nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Persetan dengan tanda rambu-rambu lalu lintas yang mengisyaratkan untuk memelakan laju mobilnya di kawasan yang padat merayap di jalanan Seoul ini. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Jaejoong, bayi Jaejoong, bayi mereka dan mengapa Jaejoong melakukan semua ini padanya.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ terparkir manis di sebuah garasi rumah yang tidak bisa dikatakan mewah itu. Rumah yang lebih cocok disebut mansion itu berdiri tegak di kawasan elit Gangnam Seoul itu. Rumah dengan desain yang bergaya eropa dengan cat dinding dasar berwarna abu-abu putih itu berdiri paling menonjol diantara rumah-rumah lainnya.

Yunho memasuki rumah tersebut dengan perasaan yang masih sama. Perasaan kesal, kacau, bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Rambutnya bahkan berantakan. Ia yang biasanya selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja kini tampak tidak peduli kepada ahjumma Lee pembantu rumah tangga di rumah Yunho yang menyapanya saat di depan pintu masuk. Sedikit heran dengan tingkah Yunho. Karena selelah apapun Yunho, ia akan tetap menampakkan senyumnya dan menyapanya dengan senyuman.

"_Appa_..." Suara Changmin menggema di ruang tamu.

Changmin melihat sang appa yang tengah melepaskan dasi sambil duduk di sofa tamu itu langsung menghampiri sang appa. Merentangkan kedua tangannya. Kebiasaannya saat sang ayah pulang, ingin digendong olehnya.

Namun kali ini ada yang sangat berbeda. Yunho tidak bergeming melihat Changmin sang putra yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya karena Yunho tidak menyambut kedatangannya seperti biasa.

"_Appa_!" Kini suara bocah yang akan genap empat tahun itu mulai meninggi.

"Minnie, _appa_ lelah" Balas Yunho yang kini sudah membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya.

Namun bukan Changmin namanya jika tidak merayu sang appa untuk memintanya digendong seperti biasanya. Changmin kecil kini tengah memegangi kaki kanan Yunho dan mulai akan merengek.

"_Appa_ Minnie mau..."

'Brak'

"Sudah ku bilang _appa_ lelah Minnie" Teriak Yunho tiba-tiba dan membuat Changmin terjatuh hingga mengenai meja tamu.

"Ya Tuhan Yunho apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mrs Jung menatap Yunho nyalang dan kemudian menghampiri Changmin. Dia bahkan menjatuhkan botol susu Changmin entah kemana karena kaget melihat kelakuan sang putra terhadap cucunya. Setahu Mrs Jung semarah-marahnya Yunho ia selalu bisa mengontrol amarahnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Changmin. Tapi apa yang barusan Yunho lakukan?

"_Eomma_ aku..." Yunho terlihat panik saat mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan terhadap putra kesayangannya itu.

"Yunho Changmin berdarah"

'DEG'

_Apa berdarah?_ Yunho langsung membopong Changmin dan melihat kondisi Changmin. Lututnya berdarah. Sepertinya tadi saat Yunho tak sengaja mendorong Changmin lutunya mengenai meja kaca ruang tamu tersebut. Cukup keras hingga membuat lutut Changmin mengeluarkan darah.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang aku lakukan, mianhae Minnie _appa_ tidak sengaja"

Yunho menidurkan Changmin di sofa dan kemudian memerintahkan _ahjumma_ Lee untuk mengambil kotak p3k yang berada di sudut ruang dapur. Dan _ahjumma_ Lee langsung bergerak mengambilnya.

"_Mianhae_ Minnie _appa_ tidak sengaja" Kata Yunho meniup-niupkan luka pada lutut Changmin.

"Huweeee...hiks..._appo_.."

"_Ahjumma_ cepatlah" Perintah Yunho.

"Ini tuan" _Ahjumma_ itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak p3k tersebut.

Yunho dengan hati-hati membasuh luka Changmin dengan air. Membersihkannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan obat antiseptik yang pastinya akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Changmin.

"Kau itu kenapa Yunho?" Tanya Mrs Jung saat mereka sudah selesai mengurusi Changmin.

"Untungnya Changmin masih mau denganmu Yun."

Mrs Jung menatap Changmin yang saat ini tengah menyedot susu formulanya dipangkuan Yunho. Melupakan kejadian tadi. Bahkan sejak tadi ia sangat manja pada sang _appa_ dan tidak mau dilepas sama sekali.

"Aku tidak sengaja _eomma_, pikiranku sedang kacau" Ucap Yunho yang memeluk erat sang putra. Nampaknya Changmin mulai mengantuk dipelukkan Yunho.

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini Yun, cerita pada _eomma_ ada masalah apa?"

"Ini tentang Jaejoong, tentang anak kami dan tentang semuanya"

Yunho hampir saja menangis saat mengingat ucapan Jaejoong tadi pagi. Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah mengandung anaknya dan membuang anak itu benar-benar membuat Yunho sangat terkejut.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

'DEG'

"Sudah tahu? Apa maksud _eomma_?"

"Tidurkan dulu Changmin, aku akan mengatakan semua yang _eomma_ tahu Yun sebelum appamu pulang. kkaja" Perintah Mrs Jung pada Yunho.

Awalnya Yunho menolak tapi _eomma_nya terus membujuk Yunho untuk menidurkan Changmin dahulu dan mengancam tidak akan menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho.

"_Eomma_ katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kata Yunho saat mereka kini tengah berada di kamar Yunho.

"Sebelumnya _eomma_ minta maaf menyembunyikan ini selama hampir lima tahun ini Yunho." Ujar Mrs Jung sambil beberapa kali megeluarkan desahan nafasnya.

"Apa maksud _eomma_..."

"Pelankan suaramu nanti Changmin terbangun"

"Tapi _eomma_ kau membuatku semakin bingung"

"Baiklah dengarkan _eomma_ baik-baik _ne_"

.

.

.

-Flashback-

.

.

.

"_Uisanim_ tolong selamatkan bayi ku" Seorang _namja_ tengah bersimpuh dihadapan namja berjas putih yang tak lain dan bukan adalah seorang dokter spesialis kandungan itu.

Jaejoong memandangi sang _namja_ itu dengan sangat iba. Pintu ruangannya tidak tertutup sehingga ia bisa melihat apa saja yang dilakukan orang-orang di luar ruangannya. Termasuk sang _namja_ yang tengah berlutut tepat di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Maaf kan saya tuan Cho, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi memang kondisi bayi anda tidak stabil dan memang tidak bisa diselamatkan" Ucap sang dokter yang berusaha membangunkan sang _namja_ yang masih bersimpuh di kakinya.

"Istriku bisa gila _uisanim_, dia sudah sangat mendambakan seorang putra selama tujuh tahun ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya..."

"_Mianhae_ tuan Cho"

Jaejoong mendekap erat sang bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan itu. Betapa beruntungnya dia bisa melahirkan bayinya tanpa kurang sesuatu hal apapun. Ia sangat amat beruntung. Pada awalnya ia memang sangat tidak menginginkan sang bayi tap melihat di luar sana banyak yang membutuhkan bayi dirinya seketika tersadar bahwa begitu besarnya anugrah Yang Maha Esa kepada dirinya. Terlepas baik buruknya itu.

_Smartphone_ milik Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergetar dan ia segera mengecek siapa panggilan yang masuk ke _smartphone_-nya tersebut. _Eomma_ _calling_. Itulah nama yang tertera dilayar _smartphone_ milik Jaejoong. Ia bingung ingin menjawabnya tau tidak. Beberapa hari ini ia memang sengaja tidak menghubungi sang _eomma_ karena sibuk mempersiapka operasinya. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mengangkat telpon dari sang _eomma_.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"Ah Jaejoong-ah kenapa lama sekali _eoh_? Apa kau sibuk sekali mengejar ketertinggalanmu di kampus?" Kata sang _eomma_ di sambungan telponnya.

"Ah _ye_ _eomma_" Balas Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Dosakah ia selama ini membohongi sang _eomma_? Ia yang seharusnya lulus tahun ini harus tertunda karena mengandung dan sekarang melahirkan seorang bayi. Dan ironisnya Jaejoong adalah _namja_. Siapa yang akan percaya bahwa seorang _namja_ bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak?

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kenapa suaramu begitu?" _Eomma_ Jaejoong semakin panik saat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang tampak berbeda.

"_Ani_, aku lelah _eomma_"

Tes...tes...tes...

Dan seketika airmata Jaejoong mengalir dengan derasnya tak kuasa menahan sakit yang selama ini ia tanggung. _Eomma_-nya yang selama ini membangga-banggakan dirinya untuk dapat berkuliah di Seoul kini malah ia mematahkan harapan sang _eomma_.

"Kau jagalah kesehatan Joongie, _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak apa-apa jika memang kau harus menunda wisudamu asal kau menepati janjimu untuk lulus kuliah dengan baik tahun depan. Jangan terlalu terbebani Joongie"

"_Mianhae_ _eomma_ _mianhae_.."

"Haha jangan minta maaf terus kami tidak apa-apa, minggu depan _eomma_ dan Hyunnie akan berkunjung ke Seoul"

'Deg...deg...deg..'

_Apa? Berkunjung?_. Batin Jaejoong bergejolak. Berkunjung berarti _eomma_nya akan melihat bayi ini? lantas apa yang harus ia katakan pada sang _eomma_ jika mengetahui ia memiliki bayi?

"Ah ya sudah _nde_, Hyunniemu sudah merengek minta dibelika es krim. Jaga dirimu baik-baik _ne_. _Bye_ Joongie"

Mrs Kim, _eomma_ Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong soal kunjungan yang akan dilakukan oleh sang _eomma_. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong bingung bukan main. Bagaimana ia harus menyembunyikan bayi ini? Bukankah Jaejoong sudah berjanji ingin membesarkan bayi ini? Jadi apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang?

"Ya Tuhan bayiku kenapa kau ambil bayiku Tuhan.."

Sayup-sayup masih terdengar suara _namja_ yang tadi bersimpuh di kaki dokter yang meminta bayinya untuk dikembalikan hidup-hidup. Dokter bukan Tuhan kenapa _namja_ itu masih saja menangisi bayinya?

Entah mengapa Jaejoong sangat ragu dengan pemikirannya mengenai akan membesarkan bayi ini seorang diri. Beberapa waktu lalu Yoochun sahabat Yunho, ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung itu mendatanginya dan memintanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yunho. Namun Jaejoong sangat amat ragu. Ia bahkan meminta Yoochun untuk merahasiakan semua ini kepada Yunho.

Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jaejoong menangis lagi dan lagi sambil mendekap sang bayi. Disisi lain ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah berkorban banyak untuknya. Tapi disisi lain ia sangat ingin membesarkan anak ini. Entah dorongan darimana. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendekati _namja_ paruh baya yang tadi menangis karena kehilangan bayinya.

"Maaf apakah anda bersedia merawat bayiku?" Kata Jaejoong yang entah darimana ia mendapatkan kata-kata itu.

Bukankah tadi Jaejoong ingin merawat bayinya? Kenapa sekarang?

"Apa maksudmu kau ingin menertawakanku karena aku baru saja kehilangan bayiku eoh?" _Namja_ tadi malah menyangka Jaejoong menertawakannya.

"_Anio_, kau ingin bayiku?" Ujar Jaejoong sambil beruraian airmata.

"_Mwo_? maksudmu kau memberikannya padaku _agashi_?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang namja.

"_Jeongmal_? _Agashi_ kau memberikannya padaku?"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk. Sang _namja_ sudah siap menerima bayi itu dari tangan Jaejoong. Dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong menyerahkannya. Sebelumnya ia menciumi bayinya beberapa kali sambil berbisik.

"_Mianhae_, maafkan _eomma_" Kata Jaejoong ditelinga bayi mungil itu dan kemudian diserahkan kepada _namja_ itu.

Seketika bayi itu menangis keras. Mungkin ia sadar bahwa ia akan diserahkan kepada orang yang bukan orang tuanya hingga sang bayi menangis begitu tersedu-sedu. Jaejoong juga tak kalah menangis kerasnya dan kemudian menutup ruang rawat inapnya. Bergegas akan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit ini.

Ia bahkan tak sadar ada _yeoja_ paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat adegan tersebut.

.

.

.

-Flashback End-

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan Jaejoongie..." Yunho meneteskan airmatanya saat mendengar cerita dari sang _eomma_ mengenai Jaejoong yang memberikan bayinya kepada orang lain.

"Ya Yun, saat itu _eomma_ akan menjenguk Hye Rim yang melahirkan di rumah sakit dan tidak sengaja melihat adegan itu jadi..."

"Jadi Changmin anakku _eomma_? Anak biologisku?" Kata Yunho pada sang _eomma_.

"_Ye_ itulah sebabnya _eomma_ bersikeras agar kau mengadopsi Changmin sebagai anakmu. Maaf _eomma_ tidak menceritakan semua ini lebih awal karena _eomma_ takut dengan _appa_ mu kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _appa_mu jika tahu Changmin adalah anak Jaejoong" Ujar Mrs Jung lagi pada Yunho.

Dulu memang ayah Yunho-lah yang sangat menentang hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Hingga mempunyai ide licik untuk memisahkan Yunho dari Jaejoong agar Yunho menikah dengan wanita pilihan Mr Jung yaitu Tiffany.

"Apa Jaejoong tahu?" Tanya Yunho lagi pada sang _eomma_.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia teringat pada Jaejoongnya. Selama ini Jaejoong pasti sangat menderita dan tertekan dengan semua ancaman _appa_ Yunho.

Mrs Jung hanya menggeleng tanda bahwa Jaejoong tidak mengetahui perihal Changmin yang merupakan putra kandungnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Jaejoong pasti sangat menderita sekarang"

Yunho mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Bingung serta kaget yang begitu besar tertaman dalam pikirannya. Fakta macam apa ini Tuhan?

'Tak'

Bunyi botol susu Changmin yang dilempar oleh Changmin menggema di kamar Yunho. Changmin memang ditidurkan di kamar Yunho. mengingat sang anak yang susah sekali lepas dengan Yunho.

Seketika keduanya baik Yunho maupun Mrs Jung mengarahkan pandangannya di atas ranjang Yunho.

"Huweeeee..._eomma_..." Tangis Changmin yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan memanggil-manggil nama _eomma_nya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong yang Changmin maksud. Pantas saja selama ini Changmin sangat lengket pada Jaejoong. Rupanya mereka ada kontak batin yang sangat kuat antara ibu dan anak. Changmin yang biasanya susah sekali di dekati oleh orang asing, saat pertama kali melihat Jaejoong Changmin langsung menyukainya.

"Changminnie ini _appa_ sayang..." Yunho mengambil Changmin dan langsung mengendongnya. Menimang-nimang Changmin agar berhenti menangis.

"Mau _eomma_...hiks..."

"Berhentilah kakimu masih sakit" Kata Yunho yang melihat Changmin meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya.

"_Eomma_..._eommaaaa_..."

"Sebaiknya kau antarkan Changmin ke apartemen Jaejoong Yun, sekaligus mengatakan padanya tentang Changmin"

"Tapi _eomma_ dia tidak akan percaya kalau..."

"_Eomma_ akan ikut bersamamu, _kka_ kita ke Jaejoong sekarang" Putus Mrs Jung dan akhirnya mereka menuju apartemen Jaejoong yang letakknya cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit Internasional Seoul tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Ting...tong...ting...tong...

Bel apartemen milik Jaejoong dipencet secara brutal oleh Yunho. pasalnya sang pemilik apartemen sendiri tidak membukakan pintu padahal Yunho sedah berdiri sejak tadi menunggu Jaejoong membukakan pintunya. Changmin yang berada di gendongan sang _eomma_ Yunho juga tak kalah ributnya memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong untuk segera dibukakan pintunya.

Sambil sesenggukan Changmin memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong dengan _eomma_.

"_Eomma_...huk _eomma_...ini Minnie" Kata Changmin yang kini ikut mengetuk-ketuk pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Walaupun tidak akan berpengaruh banyak karena tangan Changmin yang kecil itu.

"Ku mohon Jae buka pintunya" Teriak Yunho dari luar. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari penghuni apartemen lain yang kebetulan melihat Yunho berteriak histeris seperti orang gila.

"Kau tidak tahu _password_ apartemen Jaejoong Yun?" Tanya Mrs Jung yang kini makin kesusahan mngimbangi Changmin yang meronta-ronta dalam gendongannya.

"Akan ku coba _eomma_"

Yunho kini mengutak-atik _password_ apartemen Jaejoong. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang biasa Jaejoong gunakan untuk kode apartemennya.

Mungkin tanggal lahirnya? Yunho mencoba memasukkan tanggal lahir Jaejoong namun hasilya nihil. Ia salah. Atau tanggal lahir Yunho? Atau tanggal lahir saat mereka jadian? Yunho mencoba semuanya namun hasilnya nihil. Membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia mengeram mengusap rambutnya dan kemudian entah mengapa ia teringat dengan tanggal lahir Changmin. Dan...

'Ceklek'

Bingo. Berhasil. Apartemen Jaejoong terbuka. Yunho sang eomma beserta Changmin langsung berhambur memasuki apartemen Jaejoong dan mencari Jaejoong diberbagai sudut. Dari mulai ruang dapur yang merupakan tempat favorit Jaejoong hingga kamar Jaejoong. Namun lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Apa Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan Seoul?

Yunho berinisiatif mengeledah lemari Jaejoong namun barang-barang dan baju-baju milik Jaejoong masih tersimpan rapi di lemarinya. Jadi kemankah Jaejoong?

"_Eomma_...Minnie datang...huk..." Teriak Changmin sambil mengikuti Yunho yang berada di kamar Jaejoong. Dengan langkah yang masih terseok-seok akibat luka yang ada pada lutut Changmin.

"Minnie sama _halmeoni_ sini" Ucap Mrs Jung yang melihat Changmin tiba-tiba berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan Jaejoong kau dimana?"

Yunho sudah semakin frustasi mencari Jaejoong yang tidak ada di dalam apartemen miliknya. Setahu Yunho ini sudah jam pulang kerja dan Jaejoong tidak sedang melakukan shift siang karena tadi pagi Jaejoong sudah masuk kerja.

"Mungkin dia sedang keluar Yun" Hibur Mrs Jung kepada Yunho yang kelihatan sangat kacau.

Ia menyuruh Yunho untuk tenang dan duduk di sisi ranjang milik Jaejoong.

"Changminnie sini duduk dulu bukankah kakimu sakit nak?" Kata Mrs Jung yang melihat Changmin masih mondar-mandir mencari Jaejoong _eomma_nya.

"Minnie mau pipis _halmeoni_" Ucap Changmin polos yang langsung menuju sudut pintu di kamar Jaejoong.

Beberapa kali Changmin memang pernah ke apartemen Jaejoong. Sehingga wajar ia sudah tahu letak dan seluk beluk apartemen Jaejoong.

"Sini sama _halmeoni_ _ne_"

"_Cillo_, Minnie mau pipis cendili" Tolak Changmin yang kontan mengundang tawa Yunho dan Mrs Jung. _Ya Tuhan kenapa anak itu begitu manis? Ia anakku Tuhan_. Batin Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi kebetulan tidak tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Eoh _eomma_ kenapa tidul di kamal mandi?" Kata Changmin saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

_Apa tadi dia bilang? Tidur di kamar mandi? Eomma?_ Yunho dan Mrs Jung saling berpandangan dan kemudian menghampiri kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Aaaaaaa...!" Jerit Mrs Jung saat melihat isi kamar mandi tersebut dan kontan mengendong Changmin.

Seketika Yunho membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi dan disana...

"Jaejoong...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin ulala~

Hosh hosh hosh tarik nafas keluarkan tarik lagi tahaaaaannnnnn terus tahan... dan... huaaaaahhhhh...

Yang minta flashback YunJae NC haduh gue masih bingung sumpah kagak kuat bikinnya walaupun udah sering baca, wkwkwk #ketahuan

Sebenernya cerita ketemuannya Yunho dan Jaejoong ada di FF yang berjudul Three Days tapi tu FF belum tak lanjut. Mereka ketemu di rumah sakit. Saat Appa Jaejoong sakit, Jaejoong lihat Yunho di rawat di ranjang sebelah appa Jaejoong disanalah mereka ketemu. Haha Yunho lebih tua 4 tahun dari Jaejoong, kenal Yoochun karena Yunho ngenalin ke Jaejoong. Kalau Junsu kenal Jaejoong saat Jaejoong baru saja kerja di rumah sakit dan belum tahu kalau Junsu tunangan Yoochun. Nah penasaran? Makanya baca Three Days, kwkwk #promosi.

Habis tu FF yang review dikit sih gue jadi unmood lanjutinnya. ._.v

Dan masih bilang kurang panjangkah? Sumpah gue ngos-ngosan bikin chapter ini yang menguras emosi. Kurang panjang panjangin sendiri noh...kekeke...

Sangkyu yang udah review ne maaf kagak bisa sebutin satu-satu maaf masih banyak salah disana-sini. Maklum baru belajar. Hehe

Dan maaf chapter 1-5 memang sangat amat berantakan saya memang agak malas memperbaiki soalnya masih bingung ._.v apalagi Chapter 1-3 tu yang entah ada kalimat yang hilang ditambah lagi filenya dinetbook udah kagak ada gue bingung sumpah maafkan saya T_T

Go review *bow from Apine Shim


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Special Doctor ****9**

**Genre : Romance Drama**

**Cast : YunJae of course, YooSu, Changmin and others**

**Disclamer : They're not mine but this story is mine**

**Warning : Typo(s) everywhere, gaje, njlimet, tidak sesuai EYD, and Boys Love.**

Hallo~ adakah yang ingat dengan FF ini? maaf yah lama updatenya soalnya lagi sibuk semoga masih inget yah T_T

Dan maaf update-nya lama sangat dan semoga ada yang mau baca ini fanfic, hehe

Dan maaf jika tidak sesuai yang readers harapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Previous chap

'Ceklek'

Bingo. Berhasil. Apartemen Jaejoong terbuka. Yunho sang eomma beserta Changmin langsung berhambur memasuki apartemen Jaejoong dan mencari Jaejoong diberbagai sudut. Dari mulai ruang dapur yang merupakan tempat favorit Jaejoong hingga kamar Jaejoong. Namun lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Jaejoong tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Apa Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan Seoul?

Yunho berinisiatif mengeledah lemari Jaejoong namun barang-barang dan baju-baju milik Jaejoong masih tersimpan rapi di lemarinya. Jadi kemankah Jaejoong?

"_Eomma_...Minnie datang...huk..." Teriak Changmin sambil mengikuti Yunho yang berada di kamar Jaejoong. Dengan langkah yang masih terseok-seok akibat luka yang ada pada lutut Changmin.

"Minnie sama _halmeoni_ sini" Ucap Mrs Jung yang melihat Changmin tiba-tiba berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.

"Ya Tuhan Jaejoong kau dimana?"

Yunho sudah semakin frustasi mencari Jaejoong yang tidak ada di dalam apartemen miliknya. Setahu Yunho ini sudah jam pulang kerja dan Jaejoong tidak sedang melakukan shift siang karena tadi pagi Jaejoong sudah masuk kerja.

"Mungkin dia sedang keluar Yun" Hibur Mrs Jung kepada Yunho yang kelihatan sangat kacau.

Ia menyuruh Yunho untuk tenang dan duduk di sisi ranjang milik Jaejoong.

"Changminnie sini duduk dulu bukankah kakimu sakit nak?" Kata Mrs Jung yang melihat Changmin masih mondar-mandir mencari Jaejoong _eomma_nya.

"Minnie mau pipis _halmeoni_" Ucap Changmin polos yang langsung menuju sudut pintu di kamar Jaejoong.

Beberapa kali Changmin memang pernah ke apartemen Jaejoong. Sehingga wajar ia sudah tahu letak dan seluk beluk apartemen Jaejoong.

"Sini sama _halmeoni_ _ne_"

"_Cillo_, Minnie mau pipis cendili" Tolak Changmin yang kontan mengundang tawa Yunho dan Mrs Jung. _Ya Tuhan kenapa anak itu begitu manis? Ia anakku Tuhan_. Batin Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi kebetulan tidak tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Eoh _eomma_ kenapa tidul di kamal mandi?" Kata Changmin saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

_Apa tadi dia bilang? Tidur di kamar mandi? Eomma?_ Yunho dan Mrs Jung saling berpandangan dan kemudian menghampiri kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Aaaaaaa...!" Jerit Mrs Jung saat melihat isi kamar mandi tersebut dan kontan mengendong Changmin.

Seketika Yunho membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi dan disana...

"Jaejoong...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor Chap 9:::

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho segera membopong tubuh Jaejoong dan meletakknya di tempat tidur namja cantik itu. Ia memeriksa keadaan umum Jaejoong seperti mengecek denyut nadinya, mengecek keningnya untuk melihat kondisi suhu tubuh Jaejoong. Sebagai seorang dokter tentu saja Yunho paham betul dengan kondisi Jaejoong saat ini. setidaknya ia memeriksa untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada namja cantik itu sebelum diberikan penanganan lebih dengan memanggil dokter spesialisnya.

Wajah cemas terlihat jelas diwajah Yunho yang terus memberikan penanganan pertama kepada Jaejoong dengan cara memberikan pijatan kecil ibu jari kaki Jaejoong agar sang namja cantik itu sadar. Kelihatannya Jaejoong terpeleset di dalam kamar mandi. Suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi saat Yunho meletakkan tangannya di kening Jaejoong.

"Apa kita tidak langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit Yun?" Ucap _eomma_ Yunho yang ikut khawatir sambil memeluk Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin hanya melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang tidak mengerti. Sesekali ia bertanya kepada sang appa dengan pertanyaan polosnya.

"_Appa_, _eomma_ kenapa tidul di kamal mandi? Kenama _eomma_ tidak bangun eoh?" Ucapnya polos.

"Minnie _appa_ sedang memeriksa _eomma_mu ne" Balas sang nenek.

"Bagaimana Yun? Kau tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

"Sepertinya tidak perlu _eomma_" Perkataan Yunho dibarengi dengan pergerakan kecil dari Jaejoong.

Sang _namja_ cantik itu mulai membuka matanya pelan.

"Jae kau sudah sadar? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Yunho.

"Engghhh...kepalaku" Balas Jaejoong yang memegangi kepalanya bagian belakang.

Yunho mengikuti arah tangan Jaejoong dan ikut memeriksa kepala Jaejoong dengan mengusapkan tangannya juga.

"Kenapa berair?" Batin Yunho saat mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong.

"Argghhh sakit" Teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho sedikit menekan kepalanya.

'DEG'

"Ya Tuhan kau berdarah Jae"

"Sudah ku bilang kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit Yun...!" Teriak Mrs. Jung saat melihat tangan Yunho terkena darah dari kepala Jaejoong.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Yunho langsung membopong Jaejoong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Namun saat ia hendak mengangkat Jaejoong sang namja cantik itu menginterupsi Yunho.

"Tunggu, kau siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

'DEG...DEG...' Baik Yunho maupun Mrs. Jung dibuat kaget dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Apa sekarang Jaejoong sedang bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenal Yunho? atau jangan-jangan...

"Kau jangan bercanda, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" Ucap Yunho

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi dan membuat Mrs. Jung dan Yunho saling berpandangan.

"_Eomma_ cudah bangun _eoh_?" Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba dan memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"_Eomma_? Dia dan kalian siapa?"

"Jae kau jang..."

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit Yunho...!"

.

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tampak tengah bermain dengan Changmin di ruang inap tempat sang _namja_ cantik itu di rawat. Yunho hanya memperhatikan dari balik pintu dengan sesekali tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Sebenarnya hatinya sedikit kacau mendengar Jaejoong yang sekarang tidak ingat dengan siapapun kecuali hanya ingat dengan namanya. Pasca kejadian terpelesetnya Jaejoong di kamar mandi yang mengakibatkan sang _namja_ cantik itu terbentur cukup serius dibagian belakang kepalanya itu, membuat Jaejoong mengalami amnesia ringan. Setidaknya itu adalah vonis yang Yunho terima dari dokter spesalis syaraf yang menangani Jaejoong.

Kenapa Jaejoong bisa akrab dengan Changmin sekarang? Ini karena _eomma_ Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong adalah _eomma_ Changmin. Walaupun sebenarnya itu benar. Karena beberapa jam yang lalu Changmin kecil merengek ingin sekali bertemu Jaejoong dan membuat kekacauan di rumah sakit sehingga Mrs. Jung membunjuk Jaejoong untuk bermain dengan Changmin. Bisa dibilang Mrs. Jung memanfaatkan amnesia Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Suara Yoochun mengagetkan Yunho yang tengah sibuk memandangi Jaejoong.

"Dia..."

"Amnesia" Potong Yoochun cepat dan Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Menurutku ini kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya" Nasihat Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu, memanfaatkan amnesia Jaejoong lagipula bukankah hanya amnesia ringan yang suatu saat nanti bisa sembuh?"

"Oh ayolah _hyung_...kapan lagi? Bukannya memanfaatkan sesuatu dalam kesempitan tapi melihat Jaejoong yang keras kepala seperti itu kapan lagi jika tidak sekarang hem?"

"Tapi Chun..."

"_Appa_...!" Teriakan Changmin membuat Yunho tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya pada Yoochun. Ia langsung berjongkok dan menangkap Changmin yang berjalan sambil merentangan tangan mungilnya ke arah Yunho saat melihat sang Yunho yang berada di dekat pintu kamar inap Jaejoong.

"Ada apa hem? Bukankah kaki Minnie masih sakit? Kenapa berlari _eoh_?" Kata Yunho yang kini menggendong Changmin sambil ekor matanya melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga sama dengan Yunho, memandangi Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan atau lebih tepatnya pandangan kebingungan.

Sejak dinyatakan bahwa _namja_ cantik itu mengalami amnesia ringan, Jaejoong memang terlihat sangat kebingungan dengan keberadaan orang-orang sekitarnya. Termasuk dengan Changmin. Namun karena Changmin merengek untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong, _eomma_ Yunho akhirnya mengarang sebuah cerita bahwa Changmin adalah anaknya. Awalnya Jaejoong mengelak dan tidak percaya namun karena melihat Changmin yang terus merengek kepadanya akhirnya namja cantik itu luluh juga.

"_Ani_ tidak sakit kok" Balas Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya lucu.

"Anak _appa_ memang jagoan..." Yunho mengangkat Changmin tinggi-tinggi dan memutar-mutarkan sang putra. Namun aksinya ia hentikan saat melihat Jaejoong yang memandanginya dengan tatapan kebingungan.

"Ehemmm..." Yunho berdeham dan kemudian pelan-pelan melangkah ke arah Jaejoong sambil menggendong Changmin.

"Jae bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong namun jawaban Jaejoong masih sama saat pertama kali melihat Yunho.

"Kau siapa?"Kata Jaejoong yang entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan itu di depan Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan kau tidak ingat dengan dia?" Ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong.

"Kau siapa?" Kini Jaejoong menunjuk Yoochun dengan jaro telunjuknya merasa asing dan makin bingung dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Yunho menyikut badan Yoochun dengan sebelah tangannya seolah berkata pada Yoochun agar dokter spesialis ortopedi itu tidak macam-macam terhadap Jaejoong.

"Ah kau saja tidak ingat dengan suamimu apalagi aku?" Kata Yoochun lagi asal.

Yunho hanya melotot ke arah Yoochun seolah berkata 'Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?'

"Suami? Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya Tuhan dia benar-benar melupakanmu hyung? Jaejoong-ah Changmin memanggilmu eomma dan memanggil Yunho hyung appa itu artinya Yunho hyung suamimu"

"Chun apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kata Yunho dengan sedikit berbisik ke arah Yoochun dan memaksakan senyumnya dihadapan Jaejoong. Entahlah tiba-tiba saja Yunho sangat tertarik dengan kekonyolan Yoochun dan juga ingin mendengar reaksi Jaejoong.

"Yunho dia suamiku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ya tentu saja dan aku Park Yoochun sahabat suamimu yang juga seorang dokter disini. Aku dokter spesialis ortopedi disini dan suamimu adalah dokter spesialis radiologi"

"Mwo? tapi aku nam..."

"Kau namja? Tentu saja kau namja tulen Jae, tapi sangat istimewa kau melahirkan Changmin dan kalian menyembunyikan hubungan kalian karena suatu hal jadi tidak ada yang tahu kalau kalian sudah menikah"

"Apakah semua itu benar?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi masih dengan raut kebingungan yang sangat.

"Ya dan hanya aku yang tahu hub...Awww kenapa menginjak kakiku hyung?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Omong kosong apalagi itu?" Yunho berbisik ke arah Yoochun.

"Tenang saja ikuti saja hyung" Balas Yoochun berbisik ke arah Yunho.

"Tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku" Kata Jaejoong sambil meringis memegangi kepalanya. Membuat Yunho khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jae?" Tanyanya.

"_Eomma_..." Changmin kecil yang sedari tadi diam saja dalam gendongan Yunho juga mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tid...aduh kepalaku" Ucap Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa ngilu yang ia rasakan pada bagian kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

.

"Dia terlalu keras berpikir sehingga mengakibatkan rasa nyeri dikepalanya, hasil CT-Scan-nya juga tidak menunjukkan gejala yang cukup serius pada otaknya. Biasanya orang dengan amnesia seperti Jaejoong-ssi memang sering mengalami sakit kepala apalagi jika dia berpikir terlalu keras" Ucap dokter Shin yang merupakan dokter syaraf yang menangani Jaejoong.

Yunho mendengarkan secara seksama apa penjelasan dari sang dokter. Ia juga sudah membaca sendiri hasil CT-Scan Jaejoong dan memang tidak ada yang begitu ditakutkan.

"Aku akan memberikannya obat dan saranku jangan terlalu dipaksakan untuk mengingat. Prediksiku Jaejoong-ssi hanya amnesia ringan yang sewaktu-waktu pasti akan pulih, dokter Jung perlu mengawasinya saja" Tambah dokter Shin lagi.

"Prediksi?" Tanya Yunho saat ia mendengar pernyataan dari dokter Shin.

"Ya kau kan tahu sendiri, kondisi pasien tidak bisa ditebak Yunho." Balasnya pada Yunho dan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Aku harus ke poliklinik Yun, orang kepercayaanku akan menangani Jaejoong dengan baik sesuai perintahku jangan khawatir"

"Ah baiklah aku percayakan padamu dokter Shin" Ucap Yunho sambil membungkuk kepada dokter yang memang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Yunho berjalan ke dalam ruangan dengan suasana hati yang tidak baik. Melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang tidak stabil seperti tadi membuat semakin takut. Apalagi dengan karangan cerita dari Yoochun yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing bukan main. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong nanti?.

Walaupun hati dan pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, ia tetaplah seorang dokter yang harus bekerja seprofesional mungkin. Yunho mulai membaca bertumpuk-tumpuk foto _rontgen_ yang berada di atas mejanya. Ia menyalakan _viewing box_ di samping kanannya dan mulai memasang foto _rontgen _untuk ia baca dengan teliti. Satu kesalahan dalam mendiagnosa bisa berakibat fatal bagi pasiennya. Jadi Yunho berusaha fokus terlebih dahulu dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

'Tok...tok...' suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan Yunho. Namun ia tetap fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ya" Balas Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hasil radiograf yang ia baca.

"Maaf dokter Jung mengganggu" Kata seseorang yang kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho. Tak lain dan bukan adalah Junsu. Yang merupakan salah satu radiografer di rumah sakit Yunho bekerja sekaligus tempat Jaejoong juga bekerja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu yang sedikit meringis raut wajah Junsu yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja itu membuat Yunho mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa ada pasien yang menyebalkan lagi?"

"_Nde_ ini bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang pasien yang menyebalkan dokter Jung...!" Teriak Junsu tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang memerah tanda ia sangat kesal dengan Yunho.

Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Junsu katakan. Sekaligus bertanya-bertanya mengapa dirinya yang sekarang menjadi objek pelampiasan kemarahan Junsu? Tidak tahukah bahwa Yunho sedang pusing sekarang?.

"Hei kenapa jadi aku yang..."

"Demi Tuhan _hyung_...kau mendidik Changmin bagaimana eoh?"

"Hei kenapa bawa-bawa Changmin?"

"Aku begini karena siapa eoh? Kau tahu hyung Changmin menjambak rambutku, mencakar leher"Ucap Junsu meledak-ledak sambil memperlihatkan lehernya yang memang tercetak jelas bekas cakaran.

"Bukankah Changmin dengan _eomma_?" Kata Yunho polos.

"Dengan _eomma_ kepalamu _hyung_? Kau menitipkannya padaku katanya hanya sebentar karena sebentar lagi _ahjumma_ Jung datang tapi sampai sekarang belum datang dan Changmin merengek meminta susu padaku susunya habis dan dia menganiayaku hyung huweeeee..." Kata Junsu lagi dengan sedikit mendramatisir keadaan. Namun Yunho malah tertawa mendengar semua cerita Junsu sepupunya itu. Putranya yang satu itu memang sedikit ajaib. Pikir Yunho.

"Yak kenapa tertawa hyung? Sekarang dia sedang di ruang administrasi dan mungkin besok kau harus mengganti semua perabotan disana karena kekacauan Changmin."

"Hahaha maaf bukannya menertawakan hanya saja dengan Changmin saja kau kalah"

"Demi Tuhan _hyung_ anakmu itu nakal sekali..."

Dan benar saja saat Yunho berjalan menuju ruang administrasi ia sudah disuguhi dengan timpukkan penghapus diwajah tampannya dan mengakibatkan noda hitam disekitar kening Yunho. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang putra ajaibnya Jung Changmin yang menimpuknya. Bahkan kertas-kertas telah berterbangkan kemana-mana karena ulah Changmin.

"Jung Changmin...!" Kata Yunho sedikit meninggi. Membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya ikut terkejut. Changminpun menghentikan aksi nakalnya menatap sang appa. Bukannya takut bocah kecil itu malah berlari menghampirinya dan memeluk kakinya.

"_Appa_...cucu Min mau cucu...huweeeee..." Tangisnya dikaki Yunho dengan sangat tersedu-sedu.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang putra sambil memijit pelipisnya sebelum ia mengendong putranya itu.

"Anak _appa_ kenapa nakal eoh? Bukankah Minnie sudah berjanji kepada _appa_ agar tidak nakal?" Kata Yunho yang kini menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya kepada semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang administrasi pertanda bahwa ia meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang Changmin buat. Dan membawa Changmin ke luar. Sepertinya ia harus ijin pulang lebih awal terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan jagoan kecilnya yang ajaib itu.

"Tolong beritahu dokter BoA untuk menggantikan pekerjaanku sementara waktu, aku ijin pulang sebentar" Kata Yunho pada Junsu sebelum keluar menuju pintu keluar Instalasi Radiologi Rumah Sakit Internasional Seoul dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Junsu.

"Seharusnya dokter Jung mencari seorang istri"

"Ia benar, kasihan sekali dia. Mana anak yang ia angkat sangat nakal seperti itu tidak tahu terima kasih sudah enak ia dibesarkan oleh dokter Jung"

"Iya benar kau benar sekali Ahra, anak tidak tahu diuntung"

'PLAK'

"Yak kenapa kau memukulku Kim Junsu!" Teriak Ahra yang gadis yang satunya yang merupakan radiografer sama seperti Junsu. Mereka tengah bergosip mengenai Changmin keponakan Junsu. Walaupun Changmin sangat nakal atau bandel seperti tadi ia tetap tidak terima jika sang keponakan diceritakan yang tidak baik oleh kedua gadis itu. Hei Changmin masih anak-anak.

"Mulut kalian harus dijaga aku mendengarnya bodoh..!"

"Kita bicara yang sebenarnya memang anak itu..." Ucapan Ahra terhenti saat melihat raut muka Junsu yang berubah menjadi garang.

"Apa? Kau mau bicara apa lagi tentang Changmin eoh? Mau ku robek mulut kalian heum?"

.

.

.

:::Special Doctor:::

.

.

.

Jaejoong tertidur dengan tidak tenang. Ia merasa bingung sekarang. Kata dokter yang menanganinya ia mengalami amnesia. Pantas saja ia tidak mengenali siapapun. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi adalah perkataan dokter yang mengaku bernama Park Yoochun itu. sang dokter mengatakan bahwa ia telah bersuami dan bahkan mempunyai seorang putra. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah Jaejoonglah yang mengandung dan melahirkan putranya tersebut.

Inilah yang membuat akal sehat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja tulen seperti dirinya melahirkan seorang bayi? Apa sang dokter itu hanya bermain-main padanya? Tetapi untuk apa?.

"Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan kalian selain aku, ibu Yunho dan Yunho suamimu tentunya. Karena suatu hal kalian merahasiakan hubungan kalian dari siapapun. Saat itu kau berpura-pura sebagai pegawai baru di tempat Yunho bekerja dan pura-pura tak mengenal Changmin yang merupakan anakmu Jae" Kata-kata Yoochun masih terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Jaejoong.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja"

"Aku berkerja disini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Iya kau adalah pegawai baru disini. Tepatnya kau adalah radiografer baru disini"

Jaejoong benar-benar semakin bingung sekarang. Semakin ia ingin mengingat sesuatu kepalanya pasti akan berdenyut nyeri. Ia kemudian menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar kamar inapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang Bareng Changmin~

Maaf yah lama yang nunggu maaf banget dan maaf tidak memuaskan soalnya aku lagi nyusun tugas akhir jadi benar-benar sibuk. Maaf sekali mengecewakan *bow

.

.

.

.

.

Next Chap

"Hallo Yunho, Jaejoong menghilang"

"Apa bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu"


End file.
